Reviviendo el Ayer
by Anya Sylvie Cullen
Summary: Al cumplir los 21,Bella se va a las Vegas con sus amigos,ahí se casa con Edward el amor de su vida pero un malentendido causa su separación.Cuatro años después se vuelven a encontrar¿podrá la llama del amor reencenderse?¿o es que jamás se apagó?todos huma
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

_I see you walking down the street_

_I catch your eye before we meet_

_But you look down to check your feet_

Las calles de Nueva York siempre están infestadas de gente, nunca puedes pasar sin que alguien te empuje, te pise, te golpee; es simplemente inevitable. Mientras caminaba hacia el café donde quedé de verme con una amiga, alcé la mirada y mi corazón se contrajo.

Esos cabellos cobrizos, siempre desordenados, esos penetrantes ojos verdes, esa nariz recta y perfecta, esos labios suaves que tantas veces besaron los míos. Ese cuerpo tan escultural y masculino, ese caminar elegante y con porte.

- _Edward…_

_I wish I'd say are you okay?_

_You're looking better everyday_

_But I just smile and walk away_

No puedo creer que nos volvemos a encontrar. Después de cuatro largos e interminables años. Te vi, hermoso como siempre, glorioso como un Dios griego, mi corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes, cuando tu mirada se cruzó con la mía, entonces miraste al suelo y yo seguí mi camino.

Tendríamos que cruzarnos en el camino, era inevitable yo iba al norte y tú caminabas hacia el sur. Cuando estuvimos a pocos centímetros, volví a aspirar tu aroma tan único y propio de ti.

_Why did two lovers_

_End up like strangers_

_When did we stop seeing eye to eye_

Una vez frente a frente nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo y en tus ojos pude ver nuestra historia reflejada. Esas noches en las que nos entregamos a la pasión que llameaba entre nosotros, esas tardes que pasábamos en la sala, cada uno leyendo un libro diferente, esas tantas noches que no dormimos por hablar de todo y de nada.

_Everyday you took my breath away_

_But now theres no reply_

_Only hi, goodbye_

_Like a dream come true_

_When it was me and you_

_Now I just don't know why_

_We say hi and_

_Hi and goodbye_

- Hola – susurro suavemente.

- Hola – me contestas fríamente y sigues tu camino.

- Adiós – vuelvo a susurrar mientras veo tu figura alejarse por el camino que yo había recorrido minutos antes.

Yo vuelvo mi mirada hacia enfrente y sigo mi camino mientras una lágrima recorre mi mejilla.

**Edward POV**

Tras unos segundos voltee y vi tu espalda, cubierta por tu hermoso y sedoso cabello castaño, y me sumergí en los recuerdos del pasado.

_I know it sounds like a cliche_

_But when I pass our old cafe_

_It always feels like yesterday _

Ese café donde te conocí, recuerdo que ibas hermosa, tu cabello amarrado en una coleta, tus mejillas sonrojadas debido a las carcajadas que tú y tus amigas soltaban. Llevabas una blusa azul, mi favorita, y unos pantalones a la cadera blancos con un cinturón café.

Jamás olvidaré ese momento, las cosas cambiaron por completo para mí. ¿Y qué decir de mis amigos y las tuyas? Que cayeron perdidamente enamorados.

_We shared a blanket in the cold_

_To give a promise made of gold_

_We had a deal through heart and soul_

Pero el recuerdo que jamás olvidaré, que permanecerá a fuego en mi memoria será ese viaje a Las Vegas. Y menos esa noche, tras una noche de cartas, unos cuantos tragos, llegamos a una pequeña capilla, y nos casamos.

Tú llevabas un hermoso vestido rosa que delineaba hermosamente tu figura, tu cabello estaba arreglado en hermosos caireles y tus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el alcohol que habías bebido. A pesar de ello, me pareció la boda más maravillosa del mundo.

_Why did two lovers_

_End up like strangers_

_When did we stop seeing eye to eye_

Aceptaste ser mi esposa y nos besamos frente a nuestros amigos, los únicos testigos de ese enlace. Y entonces regresamos al hotel, y pasamos nuestra noche de bodas en la habitación que en un principio había sido de nosotros.

Esa noche acaricié, besé y conocí cada parte de tu cuerpo. Tus manos recorrieron el mío mientras consumábamos nuestro matrimonio. A la mañana siguiente, despertaste a mi lado y lo primero que hiciste fue sonreír, luego me besaste y al final no pudimos evitar repetir lo acontecido la noche anterior.

_I remember the way_

_We always had words to say_

_And nothing could tear us apart_

_I knew you by heart_

_We were eye to eye_

_Now we're only hi and goodbye_

Entonces me pregunto ¿por qué nos separamos?

* * *

**¡¡Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo esta es una historia E/B pero habrá J/A y Em/R ojalá les agrade y dejen reviews con comentarios y/o sugerencias no me enojo jajajaja. A propósito, la canción con la que me inspiré para este fic y que es también la que aparece en este capítulo se llama Hi and Goodbye de A*Teens.**

**Anya Sylvie Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!!! Una cosa super importante de este fic: los capítulos irán alternando de tiempo (uno del presente y uno del pasado) el capítulo anterior obviamente fue del presente, y este es del pasado, de todos modos les diré siempre que tiempo va. Besos y disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Estaba con mis amigas en el café al que siempre íbamos, desde que nos mudamos a Nueva York, acogimos este lugar como nuestro favorito, no estaba abarrotado como la mayoría de los cafés, era más campirano y nos recordaba mucho nuestra vida en Forks.

Alice era la pequeña duendecilla que estaba sentada a mi izquierda, era una chica menuda, de cabello oscuro y corto. Sus ojos azules siempre están alegres y ven demasiado. Y para ser tan chiquita, es una bomba, hiperactiva, creo que es la palabra que mejor la describe y si la llevas de compras peor tantito.

Rosalie es mi otra amiga, ella es completamente lo opuesto a Alice, hermosa, buen cuerpo, con unos hermosos ojos azules y su cabello rubio que le cae graciosamente hasta su cintura en ondas. Ella no es hiperactiva como Alice, es más tranquila aunque también ama ir de compras. Rosalie suele parecer una persona frívola, pero no lo es, es una gran amiga, es una en un millón, al igual que Alice.

Y luego estoy yo, la que no tiene nada de interesante y no soy tan hermosa como mis amigas, yo soy una chica normal, estatura media, ojos cafés, cabello castaño…nada digno de mención.

Este era nuestro primer mes en Nueva York, las tres habíamos decidido venir a estudiar aquí, Rosalie estudiaba artes plásticas, Alice diseño y yo literatura, habíamos conseguido un departamento cercano a la universidad y la verdad nos había ido bastante bien ese mes.

- Yo opino que deberíamos ahorrar para los muebles – decía Rosalie y yo volví mi atención a su conversación – no podemos gastar tanto en ropa Alice.

- Lo siento, pero es que la ropa me hace ojitos y me dice: "cómprame, Alice cómprame" y no puedo resistirme – mi pequeña amiga replicó.

- Alice, Rose tiene razón, el departamento aún no está bien amueblado y es más necesario un sillón que un par de zapatos Prada – me mostré de acuerdo con Rose y ella me miró agradecida.

- Ustedes no me entienden – Alice se cruzó de brazos y nos miró con reproche.

Rose y yo comenzamos a reír sin poder evitarlo, pronto Alice se nos unió y la pequeña discusión por los muebles quedó olvidada por un rato. Ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar de ello en la noche que llegáramos al departamento.

La verdad era que yo aún no podía habituarme a la vida de una cuidad tan grande y poblada como Nueva York, pero el apoyo de mis amigas me había ayudado bastante. Desde pequeña viví con mi madre en Phoenix, una ciudad no muy grande. Y cuando decidí irme a vivir con papá a Forks, el cambio fue absolutamente radical, Forks era un pueblo húmedo, lluvioso y poco soleado, yo lo odiaba. Afortunadamente ahí conocí a mis dos mejores amigas.

Las tres habíamos hecho un gran esfuerzo por conseguir una beca en la universidad y habíamos tenido que trabajar muchas horas extras para conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar un departamento.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó Alice – volteen a ver la entrada por favor.

Rosalie y yo miramos hacia la puerta y vimos a tres chicos entrar al café. Dioses, era la única palabra que se me ocurría para describir a aquellos recién llegados.

El primero en entrar fue el más alto de ellos, era fuerte y su cabello era dorado completamente, sus ojos eran azules y sus facciones le conferían un gran atractivo. Venía vestido informalmente, unos pantalones blancos, zapatos cafés y una camisa azul.

Detrás de él iba, sin duda, el más fuerte y grande de los tres. No era tan alto como el rubio, pero su fuerte musculatura era visible a pesar de traer una sudadera vino. Su cabello era una mata de rizos negros y sus ojos tenían una tonalidad grisácea muy hermosa.

Y detrás de ellos venía el menos musculoso, pero no por ello el menos hermoso, su cabello cobrizo estaba completamente desordenado, como si no se hubiera peinado después de levantarse de la cama, tenía unos ojos verdes muy expresivos.

Los tres fueron a sentarse a una mesa del otro lado del café, justo enfrente a nuestra mesa.

- Jamás había visto chicos tan guapos – comentó Rosalie mirándolos embobada…igual que yo.

- ¡¡Pido al güerito!! – Alice exclamó alzando la mano como cuando estábamos en la escuela y ella quería responder a una pregunta.

- Yo quiero al chico levanta-pesas – Rosalie dijo mirando completamente embobada al chico de ojos grises.

- Creo que yo ya no puedo elegir, gracias – respondí.

Y nosotras parecíamos unas colegialas mirándolos como idiotas. Pero estaba de acuerdo con Rosalie, jamás había visto a tres chicos más guapos que aquellos que estaban sentados en la mesa del fondo.

- Bella ve y háblales – me ordenó Alice.

- ¿Estás loca?

- Sí, por ese güerito – Alice respondió con mirada aborregada.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos y volvimos a reír, Alice estaba bien loca. Pronto ella nos miró y comenzó a reírse con nosotras.

- Chicas, están volteando para acá – Rosalie nos informó.

Yo voltee y vi al chico de ojos verdes mirándome con curiosidad, mientras sus dos amigos miraban a mis amigas con algo más que interés.

**Edward POV**

Entré con Jasper y Emmett al café que nos habían recomendado unas amigas, era un día tranquilo, estábamos gozando antes de regresar a la universidad dentro de dos semanas.

Jasper y Emmett son mis amigos desde que puedo recordar, estábamos en la primaria, yo acaba de entrar y un niño más grande que yo me quería quitar mi almuerzo, en ese momento aparecieron Jasper y Emmett y me defendieron. Desde entonces siempre estamos juntos.

En fin, nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa cercana a una ventana y pronto una mesera vino a tomarnos la orden.

- Yo quiero un Capuchino, un brownie y una dona glaseada – pidió Emmett y Jasper y yo nos miramos con resignación, ya sabíamos que Emmett no paraba de comer.

- Yo quiero un Moka Blanco, por favor – Jasper le dijo a la mesera.

- A mí me trae un latte por favor.

La chica se fue y nosotros nos quedamos ahí sentados sin decir nada, entonces escuchamos tres risas femeninas del otro lado e inevitablemente, volteamos la mirada.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas justo del otro lado de donde estábamos nosotros y eran hermosas, verdaderamente hermosas. La rubia era ciertamente preciosa, la pequeña parecía un duendecillo salido de algún cuento de hadas, pero fue la otra chica la que atrajo mi mirada por completo.

Ella, a diferencia de sus acompañantes, no iba maquillada, y aún así se veía divina. Su cabello era castaño y ondulado, lo tenía amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos cafés me recordaron los chocolates con leche que a mí tanto me gustaban. Sus labios eran rosados y su piel era blanca. Vestía una blusa azul oscuro y unos pantalones blancos, nada muy llamativo.

Entonces su mirada se cruzó con la mía y dejó de reírse mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un hermoso sonrojo. Apartó la mirada y yo volví a mirar a mis amigos, ciertamente estaban en la luna.

- Oigan, se les cae la baba – les dije y ambos voltearon a verme.

- ¡Por todos los santos! Son her – mo – sas

- Brillante Emmett, ya sabes separar en sílabas la palabra hermosas – le dije a mi amigo sarcástico.

Emmett me ignoró por completo, miré a Jasper pero él también parecía haber sucumbido a la belleza de cabellos negros. Volví mi mirada a las chicas de la otra mesa, las tres estaban cuchicheando vaya Dios a saber qué.

- Edward ve y háblales – Emmett me dijo.

- Claro, ¿algo más? – le pregunté a mi amigo sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, entonces voy yo par de cobardes – Emmett se levantó de la mesa y caminó "ligador" hasta la mesa de las chicas.

Yo lo miré, Emmett era el más extrovertido de los tres y atraía a las chicas como miel a las abejas. Si alguien sabía como conseguir una cita con esas chicas, era él.

- ¿Cuánto a que lo batean? – aposté mirando a Emmett.

- 10 a que sí lo consigue – Jasper aceptó la apuesta.

- Hecho.

Entonces los dos nos quedamos mirando a Emmett, se puso justo junto a la chica rubia y les sonrió con "la sonrisa sexy".

- Hola chicas – las saludó - ¿cómo están? Me llamo Emmett.

- Hola Emmett – saludó la pequeña – bien ¿y tú?

- Muy bien chicas – Emmett respondió.

El resto de la conversación nos la perdimos, se sentó junto a la rubia y comenzó a platicar con las tres un poco y luego se levantó y regresó con nosotros con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Jasper.

- Hola chicos ¿les molesta si nos sentamos? – la rubia nos miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Para nada – dijo Jasper inmediatamente.

Juntamos la mesa que estaba junto a la nuestra y como buenos caballeros que somos, las ayudamos a sentarse. Emmett quedó junto a la rubia, Jasper junto a la pequeña y yo, con la chica de los ojos cafés.

- Chicos ellas son Rosalie, Alice y Bella – nos presentó Emmett señalando a cada una – chicas ellos son Jasper y Edward.

- Me has hecho esperar demasiado – dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de Alice a Jasper.

- Lo siento señorita

Bella miró a su amiga reprobadoramente mientras yo los miraba con una ceja levantada completamente sorprendido, entonces miré a Bella.

- ¿Siempre es así de extraña?

- Peor – me respondió Bella y yo reí.

Nos quedamos platicando los seis por el resto de la mañana, Alice, Rose y Bella se había mudado aquí para entrar a la universidad y nosotros nos ofrecimos a enseñarles las instalaciones ya que, daba la casualidad de que íbamos en la misma universidad.

Esa mañana me la pasé muy bien, pero yo no quería una salida en grupo, yo quería salir a solas con Bella. Por lo que había oído de ella en esas horas platicando, supe que ella iba a estudiar literatura y en septiembre cumpliría 19. Y yo quería saber aún más de la chica de los ojos cafés.

**Bella POV**

No podía creerlo, habíamos pasado toda la mañana con un trío de desconocidos y la había pasado genial. Lástima que tuviéramos que irnos a arreglar unos cuantos papeles a la Universidad.

Pero al parecer los chicos habían quedado prendados de mis amigas así que Rosalie y Emmett intercambiaron teléfonos para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para ir a bailar con ellos un día de éstos.

- Chicas, voy a casarme con Jasper – Alice decretó mientras caminábamos hacia el auto de Rose.

- Alice definitivamente tú estás loca – Rose le dijo a mi amiga mientras entrábamos al auto – lo acabas de conocer.

- Lo sé, pero es mi alma gemela – replicó Alice

Durante el trayecto a la universidad, ese par se la pasó hablando de lo mismo, no pararon para nada. Que si Emmett esto, que si Jasper no sé qué, que Emmett no sé cuanto.

Afortunadamente para mí, me dejaron excluida de la conversación y pude hundirme en mis propias cavilaciones, que por más que negara, también iban dirigidas al chico de ojos verdes, a Edward.

- Bueno que Edward tiene a Bella tan en la baba que ni habla – escuché el comentario de Rosalie.

- Sí, a mí se me hace que la que se nos casa primero es Bella – Alice respondió mirándome por el espejo.

- Ustedes dos están locas – les repliqué a mis amigas, mientras el rubor iba cubriendo mis mejillas.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, rogaba porque Emmett le hablara pronto a Rosalie para ponerle fecha al baile. Y no porque fuéramos a bailar, sino que quería ver nuevamente a Edward.

Llegamos a la Universidad y nos pasaron a la oficina de admisiones, todo estaba en orden, sólo eran necesarios los papeles que habíamos ido a llevar.

- Perfecto, todo está perfecto, sus clases comienzan el lunes 1 de septiembre – la encargada nos dijo – aquí tienen sus horarios y la lista de libros que tienen que comprar.

- Se le agradecemos mucho – respondí yo por las tres mientras tomábamos las hojas que nos tendió

- Bienvenidas chicas – nos replicó la chica y nosotras salimos de ahí.

Una vez fuera, yo miré mi lista de libros, ya me esperaba que fueran tantos, pero no que fueran tan caros, al parecer Alice y Rose tenían las mismas caras que yo. Creo que la sala estaría vacía por unos cuantos meses.

- No puedo creer que los libros sean tan caros – exclamó Alice - ¿qué se supone qué vamos a hacer?

- Yo digo que vayamos a varias librerías y veamos en cuál nos salen más baratos – yo sugerí y Rose asintió.

- Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Nos metimos al auto y fuimos recorriendo varias librerías, pero todas tenían los mismos precios, algunas incluso eran más caras. No nos esperábamos esos precios, nuestro presupuesto no era tan alto como para poder pagar todos esos libros. Y ni mis padres, ni los de Rose o los de Alice nos podrían ayudar, ya nos habían dado demasiado para nuestro departamento.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos tomar clases sin los libros – Alice dijo con su cara de desesperación.

- Yo opino que compremos los que podamos y después ir comprando los demás – dijo Rosalie

- ¿y cómo vamos a saber cuáles son más importantes? – pregunté

- no lo sé – Rosalie dijo.

- Supongo que deberemos conseguir un trabajo – suspiró Alice.

Las tres nos quedamos pensando mientras abandonábamos la librería donde estábamos. Fuimos por unas cuantas cosas al supermercado y nos entretuvimos haciendo otras cosas.

Finalmente llegamos al departamento, subimos al elevador con las bolsas con las compras y nos fuimos a nuestro piso. Al llegar, las tres salimos de él y de la impresión, tiramos las bolsas.

- No puede ser… - murmuramos las tres.

Nos acercamos a la puerta del departamento y ahí había tres paquetes de libros, los libros que necesitábamos para la escuela. nos agachamos frente a los tres paquetes y vimos tres notas diferentes pegadas a cada uno de ellos.

El mío decía:

_Yo también estudio literatura y sé que son libros muy caros. Te presto los míos, espero que te sean útiles._

_Edward._

No podía creerlo, no era posible, era simplemente irreal que esto pasara, sólo pasaba en las películas. Miré a Alice y a Rosalie, las dos estaban igual que yo. Alice me arrebató mi nota de las manos.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Alice murmuró. – esos chicos nos han caído del cielo de verdad.

- ¿Pero cómo se enteraron donde vivíamos? – Rosalie aún estaba perpleja

- ¿y cómo saben cuáles eran los libros que necesitábamos?

Para esas preguntas no teníamos ninguna respuesta, luego comparamos las tres notas. La de Alice decía:

_Por haberla hecho esperar tanto. Jasper _

Y la de Rosalie:

_Mi aportación para que seas la mejor artista del mundo. Emmett._

No, esto era un sueño, los chicos así no existían. Mi mente se negaba a creer que tres desconocidos habían hecho esto por nosotras. Yo no sabía si sentirme mejor o peor porque fueran los libros de Edward. Mejor porque así sabía que no había gastado nada, pero podía ser peor porque eran los suyos y seguramente los apreciaba.

Rosalie, Alice y yo nos pudimos haber quedado toda la tarde ahí hincadas en el piso como mensas, pero decidimos entrar, dejar los libros sobre la mesa y comenzar a guardar las cosas que habíamos comprado en el supermercado.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Rosalie guardando la fruta – es imposible

- Yo digo que debemos devolverlos – opiné yo mientras cocinaba la comida del día

- ¿tú también vas a devolverlos? – Alice me preguntó sarcástica – aunque yo también me siento muy mal, los libros…es simplemente demasiado.

Las tres estábamos de acuerdo, pero por ahora no sabíamos que hacer ni qué decir, le hablaríamos a Emmett en un rato y los obligaríamos a devolver los libros. Pero no hubo necesidad de hablarle a Emmett. El timbre sonó y las tres fuimos a abrir.

Ahí estaban esos tres, mirándonos completamente sonrientes.

- Hola vecinas, veníamos a pedirles una taza de azúcar – nos dijo Emmett con una sonrisa angelical y yo casi lo mato.

- Pasen – les dijo Rosalie con acritud – lamentamos no ofrecerles un lugar donde sentarse, pero nos acabamos de mudar.

Los tres entraron al departamento y nosotras no sabíamos ni qué decir. Rose tomó la taza que Emmett tenía en la mano y entró a la cocina. Nosotros no dijimos nada, Alice y yo simplemente estábamos atónitas. Primero eran los chicos guapos del café, luego los ángeles de la guarda y ahora eran nuestros vecinos.

Rosalie salió con la taza llena de azúcar y la dejó en la mesa junto a los paquetes de libros. Nos quedamos todos callados y luego las tres hablamos al mismo tiempo.

- No era necesario…

- No tenían que…

- Es demasiado

- No podemos aceptarlos – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Listo, ya estaba dicho. Edward, Emmett y Jasper se miraron divertidos.

- Chicas no es nada – Emmett comenzó

- Es demasiado, no debieron hacerlo – Rosalie les dijo. – es más ahora que me le pregunto ¿cómo sabían qué libros necesitábamos? Y ¿dónde vivíamos?

- Bueno, la verdad es que nosotros también habíamos ido a comprar nuestros libros y las vimos por ahí así que nos acercamos dispuestos a hablar con ustedes – comenzó Edward.

- …y en vez de ello se quedaron escuchando nuestra conversación – les dije yo.

- Sí, y no pudimos soportar el verlas tan tristes así que fuimos a la universidad y pedimos sus listas de libros y su dirección – Jasper dijo.

- Y seguro les dieron toda esa información así nada más ¿no? – preguntó Alice sarcástica.

- Mi tío es el rector de la Universidad – Edward argumentó.

Con razón habían obtenido esa información tan fácilmente, pero eso no nos hacía sentir mejor. Y no era enojo lo que nos había dejado calladas, sino una inmensa gratitud hacia éstos chicos.

Era una gran bendición haberlos encontrado, pero no podíamos aceptar algo así, si hubiera sido otra cosa no habría sido tanta sorpresa.

- No podemos aceptarlos – declaró Rosalie, la más fuerte de las tres.

- Un gracias será suficiente – contraatacó Emmett.

- Es demasiado – Rosalie no dio su brazo a torcer.

- Sólo di gracias – Emmett le dijo a Rosalie

- Emmett

- Sólo gracias

Y tenía que ser Emmett contra Rosalie. Rosalie era la persona más…tenaz que había conocido en esta vida y Emmett no iba a lograr convencerla de cambiar de opinión, ninguno de ellos nos haría cambiar de opinión en este asunto.

- Chicas, nosotros les compramos los libros porque quisimos hacerlo, considérenlo un regalo de bienvenida – Jasper comenzó

- ¿Un regalo de bienvenida? No le das unos libros carísimos a cada vecino que llega ¿o sí? - y ahora Alice sale al ataque.

- No, ustedes son diferentes – Jasper le dijo sin subir de tono

Edward y yo nos miramos, Emmett y Rosalie estaban discutiendo, Jasper y Alice estaban dialogando cordialmente entre ellos.

- Yo no gasté ni un solo centavo – Edward me dijo antes de que yo abriera la boca

- Son tus libros – argumenté yo

- Estoy seguro que estarán bien cuidados – me dijo alzando los hombros

- ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

- No lo sé, sólo tengo ese presentimiento, mis libros están en buenas manos

- No los acepto – decliné yo.

Así pasamos media hora, ninguno iba a ceder, nosotras no íbamos a dejar que nos dieran los libros y ellos no nos iban a dejar devolverlos, qué situación. Justo cuando no podía ponerse peor comencé a oler la lasaña. ¡¡ya debía sacarla del horno o se quemaría!!

Corrí a la cocina, saqué la lasaña con los guantes para las cosas calientes y dejé que se enfriara un poco.

- Huele delicioso ¿ustedes cocinan? – preguntó Emmett.

- Bella es nuestra cocinera estrella – dijo Rosalie.

- Les propongo un trato chicas, porque si seguimos así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado – Jasper propuso y las tres nos miramos y asentimos.

Un trato era lo más razonable.

- Chicas nosotros no sabemos cocinar y ya estamos hartos de tener que pedir la comida así que ¿qué les parece si ustedes cocinan para nosotros y nosotros tomaremos eso como pago?

- Es un trato muy injusto para ustedes – señalé yo.

- Ustedes son las que no quieren ceder así que decidan.

Las tres compartimos una larga mirada, de ésas con las que podíamos decirnos todo.

- De acuerdo, pero todas sus comidas van por nuestra cuenta por un semestre – yo añadí al acuerdo

- Hecho – estuvo de acuerdo Edward por los tres

- Hecho – aceptamos nosotras.

- Genial ¿empezamos desde hoy? La lasaña huele delicioso – Emmett halagó mi lasaña y yo me sonrojé.

- Hice suficiente, nos alcanzará para los seis – dije yo.

Así que esa tarde comimos con nuestros vecinos, sentados en el piso de la sala.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado con su primer encuentro, les agradezco a ****bekyabc2 y ****Giise Cullen**** por sus reviews y pues espero recibir más, con cualquier tipo de comentarios, todos son válidos. Espero poder actualizar pronto y recuerden que el próximo capítulo es del presente nuevamente.**

**Anya Sylvie Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!!! aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia. Les recuerdo queéste capítulo se sitúa después de que Edward y BElla se encuentran en la calle después de cuatro años de no verse.**

**Disfrútenlo y espero conocer sus opiniones, buenas y/o malas**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Entré al café donde había quedado de verme con Rosalie, mi corazón todavía no podía con la sorpresa de haber visto a Edward después de tanto y que sólo me dijera hola tan cortantemente ¿dónde había quedado toda nuestra historia? Seguro ya la había olvidado y ya tenía a alguien más

- ¡¡¡Tía Bella!!! – una hermosa niña de tres años llegó corriendo hacia donde estaba yo.

Sus ojos eran azules como los de su madre y su cabello era rizado y negro como el de su padre. Yo cargué a la niña y ella me llenó de besos. La última vez que la había visto era una recién nacida, seguramente Rosalie se había encargado de decirle quién era.

- Hola muñequita ¿cómo estás?

- Ben, mami está en la mesa de allá – la niña me señaló a su madre y mi corazón se llenó de alegría.

- ¡¡Isabella Marie Swan!! – me gritó Rosalie y me abrazó fuertemente – hasta que te dignaste a regresar.

- Hola Rose ¡¡pero qué bien te ves!! – le dije a mi amiga - ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien, todo ha ido de maravilla – nos sentamos y la pequeña Jackie se quedó sentada en mis piernas.

Rosalie me miró y yo sabía que pronto vendrían las lágrimas y los reclamos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que les había hablado…

- ¿Y Alice?

- Ella está en su luna de miel con Jasper, regresan el sábado – me dijo Rosalie y yo casi me caigo de la silla

- ¡¿Se casaron?!

- Hace menos de un mes, Alice trató de localizarte por todos los medios pero jamás respondiste – Rosalie me contó con tristeza – Alice quería que fueras su dama de honor y no apareciste.

Me quedé callada sin saber qué decir, seguro Alice estaba muy triste porque yo no hubiera ido a su boda y yo lo sentía infinitamente. Le había fallado a una de mis mejores amigas y no podía sentirme peor.

Rosalie miró como mis ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas y me tomó de la mano.

- ¿Bella qué pasó contigo?

- Ay Rose, no puedo creer que me haya perdido tantas cosas – no pude evitar llorar – fui una estúpida por haberme ido.

Ya no podía aguantar más las lágrimas, durante tres largos años me había distanciado de mis amigas de toda la vida y yo no sabía como remediarlo. Jackie me miró llorar y me secó las lágrimas con sus manitas. Yo le sonreí en medio de mis lágrimas.

- Tía Bella no llodes – la niña me pidió y me abrazó.

Mientras me calmaba, Rosalie me miró comprensivamente. Cuando estuve tranquila Rosalie me abrazó y yo correspondí.

- Te hemos echado mucho de menos – me dijo – Además estoy segura de que Alice te perdonará.

- Gracias Rose – le dije sinceramente.

Si me había ido de Nueva York había sido por el empleo que me habían ofrecido en Londres en una de las editoriales más reconocidas mundialmente. Pero mis amigos sabían que había un motivo más importante por el cual me iba. Porque no podía seguir viviendo cerca de Edward.

Rosalie obviamente lo sabía y estaba segura de que no tocaría el tema…por ahora, algún día ella y Alice me obligarían a contarles toda la historia y ahora, tras cuatro años de haber sucedido, estaba lista para contarles todo.

- ¡¡Dios!! ¡¡no puede ser!! – oí esa estruendosa voz detrás de mí y sonreí.

- ¡¡Papi!! – Jackie saltó de mi regazo y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre

- Hola mi muñequita hermosa – Emmett cargó a su nena – pero mira quién se dejó caer por aquí

- Hola Emmett – abracé al hombre que tantas veces me había apoyado – me da muchísimo gusto verte.

- Igual, enana ya te extrañábamos

Emmett se sentó junto a Rosalie y la besó dulcemente. Entonces Jackie se quedó en las piernas de su papá y él la miraba como si fuera el sol. Yo ya sabía que esa niña era la luz de sus ojos, aún recuerdo cómo fue el parto de Rosalie, Emmett estaba que se volvía loco y cuando vio a su nenita…no hay palabras para decir como se sentía.

- ¿Qué tal va el fútbol? – le pregunté a mi amigo que ahora se veía más musculoso que la última vez que lo vi

- Excelente somos líderes de la temporada – respondió Emmett orgulloso – pero bueno yo venía por esta muñequita hermosa ¿vamos al parque Jackie?

- Sí y mamos a jugad fútbol – dijo la pequeña y yo reí

- Bueno como quieras – Emmett rió –¿Cómo se nota que es mi hija verdad? chicas las dejo platicar – la niña se subió a sus hombros y Emmett besó a su esposa – te veo al rato mi amor.

- Cuídense mucho – Rosalie advirtió a ambos.

Miré como Emmett salía del café con su hija en sus hombros y yo sonreí nostálgica, Emmett no había cambiado ni un poco su sentido del humor tan alegre ni su carácter amedrentador ni bromista. Lo que sí podía notar era que se había vuelto más responsable y cómo no, si ahora tenía una pequeña hija y una esposa.

Entonces miré a Rose y me preparé para la charla que se me venía encima.

- Emmett no ha cambiado para nada – le comenté a mi amiga.

- No, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre – Rosalie sonrió enamoradamente – tras cuatro años de matrimonio sigo completamente enamorada

- Me da gusto por ti Rose – le dije sinceramente.

Entonces una gran tristeza embargó mi alma, si todo hubiera salido bien, Edward y yo llevaríamos ya cinco años de casados.

Rosalie notó la tristeza en mis ojos y me preparé para lo que se avecinaba.

- ¿Bella por qué te fuiste así?

- Porque era lo mejor que podía hacer – le respondí intentando contener las lágrimas – no podía quedarme un minuto más aquí.

- Es que…no lo entiendo ¿Bella que pasó entre tú y Edward? – esa era la pregunta que deseaba evitar a toda costa – ustedes se amaban, era imposible verlos separados.

Yo sonreí nostálgica, sí, era cierto que Edward y yo éramos inseparables todo lo hacíamos juntos. Entonces recordé sus palabras antes de que yo decidiera irme.

- No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida Isabella Swan – se dio la vuelta y me dejó ahí, devastada.

Todo mi mundo se me vino abajo después de ello. Me fui de Nueva York para no verlo nunca más, seguro sería lo mejor para ambos. Entonces recordé su mirada, fría, dura esa misma tarde.

- Lo sé, pero las cosas cambian, las personas cambian y Edward y yo no fuimos la excepción – le dije sin querer revelar más detalles.

- Pero…

- Rose, aún no estoy lista para hablar de ello – interrumpí a mi amiga

- Te entiendo – Rose me abrazó – me da gusto tenerte de vuelta.

- ¿No estás molesta conmigo?

- Por supuesto que no tonta, sólo que te extrañé como loca, pero ahora que regresaste todo será como antes.

_No, no todo será como antes _pensé y entonces Rose me contó de sus exposiciones y como poco a poco iba siendo más reconocida por sus pinturas. Emmett había sustituido a su padre en el fútbol y debido a los partidos debían viajar mucho. Y los dos habían encontrado su equilibrio, al fin. Emmett tenía que viajar demasiado y como Rosalie no tenía trabajo fijo, podía irse con él sin ningún problema.

También me contó un poco de Jasper y Alice, ella estaba trabajando con una diseñadora muy importante y pronto abriría su propia tienda de ropa. Jasper por su lado, trabajaba con Esme en el museo de historia y yo reí al oír que sus recorridos se centraban en la guerra de Secesión. Estaba esperando para abrir su propio consultorio como psicólogo.

Obviamente, Rosalie no me habló del chico de ojos verdes que me había abandonado hacía ya cuatro años.

Me fui al que había sido nuestro departamento, ahora sólo era mío porque Emmett y Rosalie habían comprado una casa, Edward vivía en la que sus padres le habían dejado y Alice y Jasper vivirían en el del piso de arriba. Acomodé mis cosas y miré mi reloj, a las 2 tenía una reunión con el director de la editorial y tenía que verlo en su oficina.

Me di un baño y me quedé viendo la tele mientras esperaba la hora.

**Edward POV**

Después de ver a Bella en Nueva York, no pude pensar en nada más que no fuera ella, sus hermosos ojos cafés, sus cabellos castaños y ondulados le llegaban ahora hasta su esbelta cintura, sus labios que tantas veces habían besado los míos. El verla de nuevo me había descontrolado más de lo que yo quisiera admitir.

Cuando se fue, creí que mi mundo se desmoronaría, pero era lo mejor para los dos, yo no quería volver a verla nunca, no después de lo que me había hecho. Fui a mi oficina en la editorial en la que trabajaba desde hacía cuatro años, mi secretaria, Jessica me saludó.

- Buenos días señor Cullen

- Hola Jessica ¿nada nuevo?

- Nada

- Perfecto

Entré a mi oficina y me senté en mi silla, no tenía mucho que hacer ese día. Prendí mi computadora y mientras ésta cargaba me asomé por la ventana, era un día común en Nueva York, pero para mí no lo era. En algún lugar de esta ciudad estaba Isabella Swan, nuevamente. Caminé por mi oficina y vi el portarretratos acostado que había en el librero, lo voltee nuevamente y miré la foto, Bella y yo estábamos abrazados, era el día de nuestra boda, aunque en esos momentos todavía no lo sabíamos.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y volví a voltear la foto, no quería ponerme así por ella, no de nuevo con una vez había sido suficiente por el resto de mi vida. Quizá hubiera vuelto a Nueva York, pero no por ello tenía que encontrármela otra vez, la ciudad era enorme y tenía millones de habitantes. Las probabilidades de encontrarla de nuevo eran muy escasas.

Sonó mi teléfono y yo contesté.

- ¿Qué pasó Jessica?

- Nada, sólo quería recordarle que hoy viene la nueva subdirectora, la que transfirieron de Londres

- Muy bien ¿a qué hora viene?

- A las dos

- Muy bien, gracias Jessica

- No hay de qué señor Cullen.

Esa mañana me la pasé revisando unos documentos que Jessica me dio y no tuve tiempo para nada que no fuera poner al corriente todos esos papeles. Eso era lo malo de las editoriales, odiaba tanto papeleo, pero disfrutaba mucho leyendo los manuscritos de nuestros autores.

Por fin dieron las dos, conocería a mi nueva compañera de trabajo. Por más que quería evitar los recuerdos no podía, en mi mente estaban esos días en los que Bella y yo nos la pasábamos juntos haciendo nuestros trabajos de la Universidad, acostados en el piso y besándonos de vez en cuando.

_Deja ya los recuerdos a un lado_ mi mente me decía, pero mi corazón se negaba a obedecer, esos cuatro años no me habían servido para olvidarla. El teléfono me despertó de mis ensoñaciones y contesté.

- Señor, ya está aquí la chica junto con el Licenciado Newton – Jessica me avisó

- Hazlos pasar Jessica por favor

Mike Newton era el hijo del fundador de esta editorial, y era un verdadero inepto, pero de todos modos era el jefe de todos nosotros, por lo menos hasta que yo pudiera crear mi propia editorial, y ya estaba buscando las maneras que me convenían para hacerla, mientras tanto debía de obedecer al señor Newton.

Me senté en mi silla y Mike entró.

- ¡¡Edward!! Mi editor estrella ¿cómo estás hoy? – me estrechó la mano y yo miré a sus espaldas, no había nadie.

- Bien ¿qué tal tú Mike?

- Lo de siempre, lo de siempre – Mike como siempre tan despreocupado – vengo a presentarte a tu nueva compañera. Recuerda que viene de esa importante editorial de Londres, trátala bien

- No te preocupes, será tratada como toda una reina – le prometí a mi jefe.

- Eso era lo que quería oír – Mike era tan fácil de complacer – ahora permíteme presentarte a la belleza que va a trabajar contigo.

Mike se hizo a un lado y la chica entró a mi oficina. Esos ojos cafés, esos malditos ojos cafés que me habían hipnotizado desde el día en que los vi por primera vez. Se había cambiado de ropa, traía un traje elegante que sólo mejoraba su figura, su cabello lo había arreglado en una coleta y su rostro estaba libre de maquillaje.

Ella me miró un tanto avergonzada y un rubor comenzó a invadir sus mejillas, cómo me había hechizado ese sonrojo hace años. Ahora sólo sentía desprecio por ello, siempre había visto esas mejillas sonrojadas, siempre. Pero la vez que… me detuve, me había prometido a mí mismo que jamás volvería a pensar en aquello.

- Edward, ella es Isab…

- Isabella Swan, la conozco – interrumpí a mi jefe.

- ¿En serio? – Mike nos miró sorprendidos

- Estudiamos en la misma Universidad y fuimos vecinos – le respondí cortantemente.

- Vaya pues si es así creo que trabajarán bien juntos – Mike nos miró a ambos – bueno yo te dejo con Edward, si necesitas algo Bella sólo tienes que decirlo

- Se lo agradezco señor Newton – oír su voz, su voz tan suave y hermosa me provocó un nudo en la garganta ¿cómo se suponía que iba a trabajar con ella?

Mike salió de mi oficina, Bella se quedó ahí parada y yo no quise ni mirarla.

- La puerta de la izquierda es tu oficina – le dije fríamente.

- Gracias, con permiso – Bella salió presurosa hacia si oficina, al entrar cerró la puerta y sólo entonces me permití darme la vuelta.

De todos modos por toda la estancia había quedado impregnado el olor a fresa que siempre estaba adherido a ella, ese olor que sólo me mostraba recuerdos dolorosos. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué me había hecho sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ella?

Sé que todo fue precipitado, bueno no todo, sí nos hicimos novios dos semanas después de conocernos, pero pasaron tres años antes de que nos aventuráramos a dar el siguiente paso, casarnos. Para entonces yo creía conocer a Isabella Marie Swan como nadie en este mundo. Que equivocado estaba, la verdadera Isabella no tenía nada que ver con la que yo me había enamorado.

No pude hacer nada más por el resto del día, el simple hecho de saberla al otro lado de mi puerta no dejaba de atormentarme, ella, el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi todo, estaba ahí nuevamente. Pero yo no podía, no debía pensar en ella de tal manera, había hecho cosas que jamás me imaginé que me haría.

Tenía que despejarme, tenía que encontrar la manera de olvidar, de una buena vez, todos esos recuerdos que me acosaban a todo momento. Me senté en mi silla y llamé a Jessica.

- ¿Si señor Cullen?

- Jessica por favor pídeme un café frío y bien cargado

- Enseguida señor Cullen.

Mientras esperaba a que me trajeran mi café me senté y abrí mi mail. Había uno de Alice, me había mandado varias fotos de su luna de miel con Jasper. Qué lugares tan exóticos habían ido a visitar: Egipto, Escocia, Finlandia y París.

Alice era una persona encantadora, se volvió una de mis mejores amigas desde que entró a mi vida, era una parlanchina de lo peor, pero siempre encontraba las palabras para hacerme reír. Y ella siempre iba a pedirme consejos de todo tipo, me volví su confidente desde la vez que nos quedamos encerrados en el elevador del edificio donde vivíamos.

_Edward:_

_Hola mi editor favorito!!! Aquí te mandamos las fotos que tomamos Jazz y yo de nuestra luna de miel. ¡¡Es Precioso!! Y la moda de todos estos países es increíble, te extraño mucho Ed, pero ya pronto vamos a regresar._

_Te mando mil besos_

_Cuídate mucho por favor_

_Alice y Jazz _

Sonreí, yo también extrañaba a esa enana más de lo que quería admitir. A Jasper también lo extrañaba bastante, pero no como a mi pequeña hermanita Alice. Jessica me llevó mi café.

Después de saber que Alice y Jasper regresaban pronto y de haberme tomado mi café, pude relajarme un poco. Pero entonces caí en la cuenta de algo muy importante. Por primera vez estaríamos los seis nuevamente en Nueva York y yo sabía que las reuniones incluirían también a Bella, así que tenía que irme preparando para la llegada de Alice y Jasper, pues en cuanto lo hicieran, Isabella Swan volvería a entrar a mi vida sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

**¡¡Hola!! Bella y Edward van a trabajar juntos ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos? poco a poco lo podrán ir hilando, por lo pronto espero sus reviews con todos sus comentarios. **

**El próximo capítulo es del pasado y espero poder subirlo pronto**

**Anya Sylvie Cullen**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora: chicos recuerden que este capítulo se situa en el pasado, justo después de que los chicos comen lasaña en el departamento de ellas. **

**Ahora se los dejo y disfrútenlo**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Cuando nos fuimos del departamento de las chicas, no podía creer la suerte que teníamos. Primeramente las vimos en el café y yo no podía creer lo hermosas que era, después tenemos la oportunidad de, verdaderamente ayudarlas y finalmente, nos enteramos que son nuestras vecinas.

Los tres sabíamos que ella estarían molestas por lo de los libros, pero nosotros no pudimos evitar ayudarlas, no nos importó el dinero que tuviéramos que gastar. Como yo ya tenía los libros que Bella necesitaba no necesité gastar, aunque les ayudé un poco a Jasper y a Emmett.

Generalmente no nos gusta que las chicas noten el dinero que tenemos, eso sólo atrae a las chicas convenencieras, pero la verdad el dinero no es algo que se pueda esconder por más que uno quiera. Menos cuando tus padres son personas reconocidas. Mi padre es uno de los mejores cirujanos del mundo, muchas personas han viajado de otros continentes sólo para tener una consulta con él, mi madre es la encargada del museo de historia, que es uno de los más visitados del país.

Y no sólo yo, los padres de Jasper son productores de uno de los canales televisivos más importantes del país, mientras que el padre de Emmett es el jugador estrella de un equipo de fútbol (por algo él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol en la Universidad) mientras que su madre jugó volleyball profesionalmente. Por algo mi amigo es tan deportista, lo trae en las venas.

A pesar de ello, no somos los típicos chicos adinerados que se creen más que los demás, al contrario, intentábamos ser lo más sencillos posibles. Pero teniendo el dinero, hay algunos lujos que no podemos evitar.

- ¿Pueden creer la suerte que tenemos? – preguntó Emmett mientras entrábamos a nuestro departamento. – tenemos unas vecinas hermosas y ya tenemos quién nos cocine.

- Hoy fue un buen día – aceptó Jasper mientras nos sentábamos en la sala – y hablando de…Edward tú tienes que pagarme una apuesta.

- ¡Ja! Olvídalo, ya te ayudé a pagar los libros de Alice así que considera la apuesta saldada – le repliqué mientras entraba a la cocina.

- ¿Apostaron sin mí? – Emmett le decía a Jasper indignado y yo reí, cuánto odiaba Emmett perderse de una buena apuesta.

- Apostamos si lograrías ligarte a las chicas – Jasper le contó a Emmett – y Edward creyó que no lo lograrías.

Saqué una botella de agua del refrigerador y al darme la vuelta vi a Emmett ahí parado. Condenado susto que me pegó.

- ¿Así que apuestas en mí contra Edward Cullen?

- Ay cálmate que no es para tanto – le dije mientras salía de la cocina y abría mi botella.

- Ya verás, yo apuesto 10 a que caes a los pies de Bella en menos de un mes – Emmett apostó.

- Y yo digo que en dos semanas tú ya te besaste con Rosalie – Jasper entró a la apuesta.

- Y tú vas a acabar siguiendo a Alice a todos lados – yo no pude evitar entrarle a la apuesta.

- Hecho – dijimos los tres.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, creo que yo estoy a punto de perder la apuesta. Me metí a bañar y mientras lo hacía escuchaba música. Podía oír a Emmett sobre la caminadora y Jasper estaba tocando la guitarra en su habitación.

Aunque éramos completamente opuestos, nos llevábamos muy bien. Jasper y Emmett eran los hermanos que no había podido tener y daría mi vida por ellos y yo bien sabía que ellos harían lo mismo por mí. Y como nos la vivíamos juntos, ahora los tres teníamos tres mamás detrás de nosotros, cuidándonos y hablándonos todas las noches para saber como estamos. Y también teníamos tres papás con los que podíamos hablar de todo.

Salí de la regadera sólo con una toalla cubriéndome de la cintura para abajo. Entré a mi habitación y me puse el pantalón de un pants, una playera y salí a la sala. Jasper estaba viendo la tele mientras Emmett entraba al baño a darse una ducha.

- Voy al auto, ahora vuelvo – le avisé a Jasper

- Claro

Salí del departamento, entré al elevador y me dirigí al estacionamiento. No tenía nada que hacer así que empezaría a leer uno de los tantos libros que utilizaríamos ese semestre. Llegué al segundo piso y la puerta se abrió. Bonita fue la sorpresa al ver a Bella entrando con las llaves de su coche en la mano. Al mirarme me sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿También olvidaste algo en el auto? – le pregunté.

- Sí, lo creas o no, olvidé mi bolsa – Bella me respondió – Alice casi me mata: "Pero como si es una bolsa carísima, en el auto se va a arruinar" – Bella imitó a su amiga perfectamente y yo reí - ¿y tú?

- A decir verdad no tengo nada que hacer así que decidí bajar por un libro para entretenerme un rato.

- ¿Sabes? Me alegra conocer a alguien que también estudie literatura – Bella me comentó – no es una carrera muy solicitada.

- Lo sé, a mí también me alegra conocer a alguien que estudie literatura y además que sea tan hermosa – las mejillas de Bella adquirieron un adorable color rojo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el estacionamiento y yo dejé salir a Bella primero, fui a mi auto y abrí la cajuela, no sabía que libro me llevaría, estaba más concentrado en cierta chica de ojos cafés que sabía, andaba por ahí.

- ¿Ya encontraste el libro? – tal fue mi sorpresa al escuchar su voz que me paré instintivamente y me pegué en la cabeza – Lo siento ¡Edward perdón! No pensé que te fueras a asustar.

- Descuida estoy bien – le respondí sobándome la cabeza, sí me había dolido.

- Perdón Edward, de verdad creí que me habías escuchado – Bella se disculpó nuevamente sonrojada.

- Bella, tranquila estoy bien – le aseguré – ahora ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a escoger un libro?

Definitivamente el gusto de Bella por los libros me tenía sorprendido. Los tocaba como si fueran piezas importantes y muy valiosas. Leyó todas las contraportadas antes de darme su opinión y antes de que lo hiciera yo ya sabía que escogería el mismo libro que yo.

Saqué el libro y cerré la cajuela. Bella y yo nos fuimos caminando juntos hacia el elevador.

- ¿Bella cuántos años tienen? – quise preguntar en plural para que no se notara tanto mi interés por ella.

- Alice y yo tenemos 18, Rose tiene 19 – me respondió ella mientras esperábamos el elevador – Rose acaba de entrar a la Universidad porque el año pasado se fue a estudiar a Francia un diplomado en mecánica. – yo no pude evitar una risita - ¿qué te da tanta risa?

- No lo sé, es que es un tanto extremo ¿no lo crees? Estudió mecánica y ahora estudia Artes Plásticas.

- Sí lo sé, pero son las cosas que a ella más le apasionan – Bella me respondió y las puertas del elevador se abrieron – son parte de ella.

- ¿Y a ti qué te apasiona?

Bella me miró fijamente y luego se quedó pensando mientras entrábamos al elevador.

- Me encanta leer, aunque – ella rió – supongo que puedes imaginarlo, no tengo una gran vida social fuera de Alice y Rose, soy muy aburrida en realidad

- Yo no creo que seas aburrida – Le dije y ella rió – es enserio, al contrario, que te guste leer me induce a pensar que eres una persona muy culta.

- Gracias

Nos quedamos callados mientras esperábamos llegar a nuestros pisos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el segundo, Bella me miró por unos momentos antes de salir.

- Sobró lasaña ¿te quieres llevar un pedazo? Estoy segura que a Emmett le agradará para cenar – Bella me ofreció y yo detuve las puertas.

- No queremos abusar, además seguro habrá leche y cereales – le repliqué y en seguida me arrepentí – aunque como bien dices, a Emmett le encantaría y ¿a quién no? Si cocinas delicioso.

- Gracias, ahora vamos por su pedazo de lasaña

Salí con ella del elevador y nos aproximamos a su departamento, Bella abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar. Rosalie no se veía por ninguna parte y Alice estaba regando las plantas que tenían en el balcón.

- ¿Tú aquí otra vez? – me dijo Alice – pero qué lata dan los vecinos en este edificio.

- Me extrañabas enana – le respondí con una familiaridad que hasta a mí se me hizo rara.

- Quisieras – Alice me sacó la lengua y yo reí.

Bella trajo un recipiente con la lasaña y me lo dio.

- Gracias Bella

- No hay de qué, que la disfruten

- Como si no lo hubieran hecho – Alice replicó entrando al departamento.

- Buenas noches chicas – me despedí riendo.

- Igual para ustedes – Bella me acompañó hasta la puerta. – quítale la tapa antes de meterla al microondas y la tapas con una servilleta.

- Gracias Bella – le di un beso en la mejilla – que descanses

- Igual

Subí al departamento y abrí la puerta, Jasper y Emmett estaban viendo la tele. Al mirarme con el recipiente de lasaña en las manos me miraron pícaramente.

- Me encontré a Bella en el elevador mientras bajaba y me ofreció un pedazo de lasaña para que cenáramos – les expliqué y fui a la cocina

- A mí se me hace que se quedaron de ver en el estacionamiento – oí el comentario de Emmett.

- No soy tú Emmett – le dije desde la cocina.

Dejé la lasaña afuera, no tenía caso meterla al refrigerador si en un rato cenaríamos. Me fui a sentar con mis amigos y nos quedamos viendo películas durante toda la noche.

**Bella POV**

Cuando Edward se fue del departamento yo me quedé con Alice en la cocina, estaba picando un poco de fruta para mañana. Alice se sentó sobre la lavadora y me miró mientras cortaba la fruta.

- ¿Qué te dijo Edward?

- Sólo estábamos hablando de los libros, la Universidad, nada interesante – le respondí

- Tenemos que hablar más con ellos, hacernos sus amigas y ya tenemos todo para hacerlo – Alice y sus planes – son nuestros vecinos y van a la misma Universidad a la que vamos a entrar nosotras.

- ¿Y qué interés tienes tú en los vecinos? – Rosalie entró secándose el cabello con una toalla – porque se nota que Jasper te trae pero bien mal Alice

- Ya les dije, voy a casarme con él.

Otra vez Alice y sus extrañas predicciones. Lo que más me asustaba es que casi nunca, corrijo, nunca se equivoca. Sabía con exactitud qué días serían soleados en Forks sin siquiera ver el meteorológico. Rose y yo nos burlábamos de ella a menudo por ello, pero la verdad es que las dos sabíamos que esas predicciones de Alicer eran verdaderas.

Entonces recordé lo que me dijo ese mismo día: "Sí, a mí se me hace que la que se nos casa primero es Bella" y yo negué con la cabeza, Alice no se equivocaba nunca pero, siempre había una primera vez para todo ¿no?

Esa noche nos quedamos lavando ropa y preparando el desayuno del día siguiente. Alice se fue a dormir poco después y yo me fui a mi habitación. Poco después entró Rosalie.

- ¿Tú de veras crees que Jasper vaya a ser tan importante en la vida de Alice?

- No lo sé Rose, creo que tenemos que conocerlos antes de decir si algo así pasaría – le contesté yo cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo – Rose dime la verdad ¿Te gustó Emmett?

- Sí, me sentí atraída hacia él desde que lo vimos en el café, pero me asusta ¿sabes? Nunca había sentido nada por el estilo nunca – me dijo Rosalie sinceramente

- PORQUE ES EL AMOR DE TU VIDA Y EL PAPÁ DE TUS HIJAS – oímos a Alice desde su habitación

- Ésta es una metiche se mete en conversaciones ajenas… ¿DIJISTE HIJAS?

- SÍ DOS NIÑAS Y PROBABLEMENTE UN NIÑO.

Esto era muy extraño, de verdad algunas veces las "predicciones" de Alice me asustaban tanto.

- Bueno si es así ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Miré a Rosalie con escepticismo, ahora sólo porque Alice le dijo que Emmett iba a ser el padre de sus dos hijas y probablemente un hijo ella se va a lanzar a los brazos de él ¿no?

- ¿Vamos no irás a lanzarte así como así a los brazos de Emmett o sí?

- Por supuesto que no ¿por quién me tomas Isabella Swan? Claro que antes de que sea el padre de mis hijos tengo que conocerlo, no vaya a ser que nuestra adivina se equivoque.

- NUNCA ME EQUIVOCO. TÚ Y EMMETT VAN A TENER 3 HIJOS Y BELLA SE VA A CASAR CON EDWARD…DE ROSA

Ahora le añade color a su premonición. Pero podía imaginarlo claramente. Estaba en una capilla del brazo de mi padre con un vestido rosa y frente al altar, Edward vestido de negro con su hermosa sonrisa sólo dedicada a mí.

Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de esas fantasías. Alice no podía asegurar que me casaría con Edward de rosa, ni siquiera podía asegurar que me casaría con él.

- LO HARÁS ISABELLA SWAN, NUNCA APUESTES CONTRA MÍ, TÚ Y EDWARD SE VAN A CASAR MÁS PRONTO DE LO QUE IMAGINAS

- YA DUÉRMETE ALICE – le ordené a mi amiga.

Seguro la falta de sueño la estaba poniendo así, lo que necesitaba era descanso y yo tenía que dejar de pensar en mi boda con Edward, eso no iba a pasar… no quería creer que pasaría.

Esa noche soñé con una boda, la mía. Y no sólo estaba yo vestida de rosa, sino que Rosalie y Emmett estaban ahí con seis niños rodeándolos. Fue un sueño tan extraño que me desperté a media noche cubierta en sudor. No podía recordar todo con exactitud, pero podía asegurar que no había sido un buen sueño.

Fui a la cocina, me serví un vaso con agua y luego me acosté nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano y me di un baño, cuando salí Rosalie y Alice seguían dormidas. Me fui a la cocina y comencé a preparar el desayuno, puse la cafetera y como no sabía que hacer para desayunar, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió hot cales.

Como desayunaríamos con los chicos, me encargué de preparar suficientes, con eso de que Emmett comía como loco, lo mejor era preparar comida de más, no fuera a ser que nos faltara.

Rosalie y Alice se reunieron conmigo en la cocina ya vestidas y arregladas, tomamos todo lo del desayuno y salimos del departamento. Subimos al elevador y llegamos al tercer piso (no nos fuimos por las escaleras porque traíamos el desayuno). Toqué la puerta del departamento de los chicos.

- ¿Quién? – oí la voz de Jasper del otro lado de la puerta.

- Nosotras Jazz – respondió Alice con su dulce voz.

Jasper abrió la puerta y lo vimos aún con el pantalón de la pijama y una camiseta, su cabello estaba hecho un desorden y se notaba cansado.

- buenos días chicas, pasen – Jasper abrió completamente la puerta y nosotras lo hicimos

- ¿cómo durmieron? – preguntó Rosalie mientras dejábamos las cosas en la mesa del comedor.

- Bien gracias ¿y ustedes? – nos preguntó

- También bien

- Ahora vuelvo, voy por los otros dos.

Cuando Jasper se fue nosotras nos quedamos admirando el departamento, era del mismo tamaño que el nuestro. Sin embargo el suyo se veía más lleno porque ellos sí tenían una sala, y un gran televisor.

Tenían un buen gusto en la decoración, desde mi punto de vista era cálido y alegre. Ojalá algún día nuestro departamento quede igual.

- ¡¡oye!! Ya iba a ganar – oí a Emmett protestar

- Ya están las chicas en la sala – Jasper le dijo a su amigo.

- No tenías que desconectar así el juego – oí la voz de Emmett como de niño regañado.

Entonces el chico entró a la sala, él al igual que Jasper seguía en pijama, solamente que la de Emmett simplemente consistía en un pantalón, lo que dejaba a la vista su muy bien formado abdomen.

- buenos días mis vecinas favoritas – nos saludó alegremente.

- Hola Emmett ¿cómo estás?

- De maravilla ¿y ustedes?

- Bien gracias

- Mmm… huele delicioso ¿qué hiciste de desayunar Bella?

- Hot cakes.

- Genial, voy a la cocina por los cubiertos – Emmett anunció.

- Te acompaño

Rosalie lo siguió y antes de entrar nos dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad, Alice rió y yo simplemente sacudí la cabeza, ay mis amigas…

Alice y yo nos quedamos ahí en el comedor acomodando las cosas del desayuno. Edward y Jasper entraron poco después, Edward era el que estaba un poco más presentable que sus amigos, él vestía informal, pero tan siquiera no estaba en pijama.

- buenos días chicas – nos saludó cortésmente - ¿y Rosalie?

- Con Emmett en la cocina, están sacando los cubiertos – respondió Alice sonriendo pícaramente.

- Seguro – replicaron Edward y Jasper igual que Alice.

Emmett y Rosalie regresaron con seis tazas, seis platos, y seis juegos de cubiertos. Al parecer las comidas iban a ser así siempre…bueno por sólo seis meses que habíamos acordado con los chicos.

Acabando de desayunar Edward y yo fuimos a lavar los platos mientras Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett iban a dejar las cosas a nuestro departamento.

- ¿Bella tienes algo que hacer?

- No ¿por qué?

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a pasear un poco por la ciudad conmigo – me invitó Edward.

- Claro – acepté yo gustosamente.

Edward me sonrió cálidamente, yo le devolví la sonrisa y seguimos lavando los trastes.

* * *

**¡¡¡hola chicos!!! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo jeje como podran darse cuenta, las predicciones de Alice no están lejos de la realidad. **

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo el capítulo.**

**Anya Sylvie Cullen**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Nota de la autora: he aquí otro capítulo, este es del presente y se situa justo después de que Edward y Bella se enteran que van a trabajar juntos

**Bueno pues disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Nada más entré a mi oficina y respiré profundamente, luchando por desenredar el nudo que se había hecho en mi garganta. Podía vivir en la misma ciudad que Edward, pero no podía trabajar con él y menos siendo él mi jefe. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel? Ya una vez me había separado de él y ahora, tras cuatro años sin poder olvidarlo, se volvía a cruzar en mi camino.

Me quedé acomodando mis cosas dentro de la pequeña oficina, deseando que la puerta no se abriera para nada, no quería verlo, no aún. Miré por la ventana, caminé por toda la oficina, me puse a acomodar libros que ya estaban acomodados, hice todo nada más para no perder el tiempo pensando en él, aunque mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Tras unos largos momentos, nada ocurrió…dieron las tres, las cuatro y yo ya moría de hambre, pero mi oficina sólo salía a la de Edward y sinceramente no deseaba verlo, no deseaba ver en sus ojos la frialdad y el odio que los invadían cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la mía.

Mi teléfono sonó y yo casi me muero del susto. Me acerqué a mi escritorio y contesté.

- ¿Sí?

- Señorita Swan, el señor Newton desea verlos a usted y al señor Cullen en su oficina – me informó nuestra secretaria, Jessica.

- Ah…gracias Jessica – le dije a la chica y colgué.

Respiré profundo y salí de mi oficina, no quise ni mirar si Edward estaba o no dentro, ya no podía soportar su mirada. Salí de la oficina y me encaminé al elevador y ahí estaba él, esperando a que llegara. Miré a otro lado y yo también esperé a que las puertas se abrieran.

Una vez dentro suspiré, solamente estábamos los dos en el elevador, un silencio incómodo reinó en el ambiente, ¡qué diferente a los silencios que solíamos compartir! Por fin llegamos al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Mike. Edward salió sin mirarme y yo salí tras él.

Llegamos a la oficina de Mike y la secretaria estaba acomodando unos archivos.

- ¿qué tal Lauren?

- Hola Edward – la chica miró sensualmente a mi…ex esposo. – pasen, Mike los está esperando.

- Gracias Lauren

Edward y yo entramos a la oficina de Mike.

- Pasen por favor – nos dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles – siéntense.

Edward se sentó y yo hice lo mismo mirándolo de reojo. Mike terminó de ver unos papeles y nos volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

- ¿y bien? He de suponer que no han hecho mucho aparte de hablar acerca de todo lo que les ha ocurrido éstos años – Mike nos miró con complicidad y yo me sonrojé mientras bajaba la mirada.

- No precisamente, Isabella quiso acomodar sus cosas – oír como pronunciaba mi nombre con tanto desdén me dolió hasta lo más profundo de mi alma

- Bueno, como van a ser compañeros creo que se deben ir a comer juntos – sugirió Mike y yo casi me caigo de la silla – deben de llevarse bien, conocerse porque van a estar juntos casi todo el tiempo

No había necesidad para que Mike me recordara ese evento tan desafortunado para los dos. Y la idea de que fuéramos a comer juntos era la peor sugerencia que Mike pudo haber dado. No podría soportar tanto, mi corazón no lo haría.

Miré a Edward pero él se limitó a seguir mirando a Mike, en ningún momento se dignó a mirarme y eso me hizo sentir fatal ¿es qué jamás podríamos siquiera hablar de lo ocurrido? ¿no me dejaría decirle toda la verdad? Al ver su expresión supe la respuesta…no, no lo haría.

- Bueno, váyanse ya, disfruten de una buena comida y los espero aquí en un rato – Mike nos despidió.

Edward y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y salimos. Entramos al elevador y Edward apretó el botón del estacionamiento. Salimos del elevador y yo lo seguí silenciosamente hasta su Volvo, su amado coche. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo entré temerosa.

Una vez adentro miles de recuerdos se formaron en mi memoria, los días que nos íbamos a la escuela en él, cuando nos besamos pro primera vez, cuando Emmett nos cachó en el asiento de atrás (besándonos, no sean malpensados) no pude contener una risa con ese recuerdo. Edward entró en el auto y todos los hermosos recuerdos se esfumaron. Edward condujo hasta un restaurante que yo no conocía.

Al llegar me abrió la puerta y dejamos el auto en el valet. Entramos y una de las meseras nos ofreció una mesa para dos y nos fuimos a sentar. Nos trajeron las cartas y yo escondí mi rostro tras ella. Cuando ordenamos, la mesera se llevó las cartas y Edward y yo quedamos frente a frente sin decirnos nada. ¿Podía haber una situación más incómoda? Yo creo que no.

Si yo lo estaba pasando mal, intentaba disimularlo un poco, Edward no hacía ese mínimo esfuerzo y ver sus facciones llenas de molestia más que entristecerme, me hicieron enojar.

- No tienes que hacer esto Edward, puedes irte o me voy yo – le dije lo más decidida que pude

- Por si no oíste Mike quería que comiéramos juntos – Edward replicó con frialdad, un tono que, durante los cuatro años que estuvimos juntos, jamás usó conmigo

- No quiero obligarte a estar en mi compañía, creo que si Mike nos pregunta algo sabemos demasiado del otro como para poder responder sus preguntas

- Yo no te conozco Isabella – Edward volteó nuevamente su mirada – jamás te conocí.

¿Era eso un chiste de mal gusto? ¡¡por Dios si él me conocía mejor que mi propia madre!! Edward conoció cada uno de mis pensamientos, cada uno de mis sentimientos, cada rincón de mi cuerpo, no había nada en mí que Edward no conociera.

-. ¿Edward jamás vas a dejarme explicarte lo que pasó?

- No hay necesidad de oírlo – Edward me replicó

- Sí la hay, Edward…

- No quiero saber nada de lo que pasó Isabella ¡¡NO QUIERO!!

Me quedé callada luchando por no derramar ninguna lágrima, ya le había llorado demasiadas a ese hombre, todas y cada una de mis lágrimas durante cuatro años han sido por él. Gané la batalla contra ellas y cuando tuve el suficiente control sobre mí misma volví a mirarlo, él parecía afligido y yo sabía hasta que grado lo estaba.

Lo comprendía, si las cosas hubieran sido al revés yo también me habría puesto así, pero yo sí lo habría escuchado, porque yo lo amaba…lo amo. Pero había algo que me llenaba de consuelo, si él estaba tan lastimado como yo, era por que él me amaba de la misma manera en que yo seguía amándolo a él.

- Entonces no creo que yo tenga nada más que hacer aquí – me levanté de la silla – lo lamento Edward, lo lamento porque tú eres el que más está sufriendo por ello.

Me fui de ahí sin volver la mirada ni una sola vez hacia atrás. Edward me amaba yo lo sabía, estaba completamente segura, así como estaba segura de que me odiaba con la misma proporción. Si tan sólo me dejara hablar, si tan sólo me permitiera hablarle de lo sucedido, podríamos continuar la historia que habíamos dejado inconclusa.

Caminé sin rumbo por un rato, ya vería la manera de regresar a la oficina, tomaría un taxi pero por ahora quería estar sola, caminar un rato y despejar mi cabeza. Sabía que había mil maneras de decirle a Edward la verdad, podía escribirla, podía contársela a Rosalie, ella se lo diría a Emmett o al mismo Edward, podía decírselo a sus padres para que hablaran con él…había un sin fin de maneras, incluso podría encerrarlo para que lo obligara a escuchar, pero yo quería que él viniera a mí para yo decirle todo con mis propias palabras, con mi propia boca.

Rato después, regresé a la oficina. Edward ya estaba en su escritorio trabajando en la computadora y no se inmutó cuando entré a mi pequeña oficina.

Mi celular sonó minutos después.

- ¿Bueno?

- Hola Bella – la voz de Rosalie me contestó - ¿qué tal tu nuevo trabajo?

- Bien – respondí sin ánimos para contarle la verdad

- Ajá, ese tono me indica que no, pero me contarás después, Emmett quiere que vengas a cenar esta noche, espero que no tengas planes

- Ahí estaré, gracias Rose

- Te veo en un rato Bella…y por cierto…te adoro amiga

- Y yo a ti Rose, te veo a las ocho

Colgué y me quedé sentada en la silla sin hacer nada, mi regreso me tenía abrumada de muchos sentimientos. Abrí mi computadora y vi que tenía un mail…de Alice. Con toda la culpa del mundo lo abrí.

_Bella:_

_Hola amiga, espero que te encuentres muy bien…antes que nada quisiera decirte que espero realmente que te sientas mejor allá en Londres y que todo marche bien. Te escribo para decirte que justo ahora me encuentro en mi luna de miel con Jasper, sí nos casamos hace poco más de tres semanas. Te escribí porque deseaba que fueras mi dama de honor junto con Rose, pero sé que si no contestaste mis llamadas fue porque no estabas en casa, lamento que no hayas podido estar presente, pero estuviste en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón en esos momentos._

_Espero poder volver a hablar contigo pronto pues te extraño muchísimo amiga y me gustaría que, si vuelves a Nueva York, salgamos y platiquemos de todo como solíamos hacerlo cuando vivíamos juntas._

_Te quiero muchísimo amiga y espero que hayas encontrado por fin la tranquilidad que buscabas. Y pues sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites. _

_Te extraño mucho_

_Alice_

_P.D. Jasper también te extraña y te desea lo mejor._

Acabé de leer la carta de Alice con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, Alice no estaba enojada conmigo por no haber ido a su boda y yo me sentía aún peor por ello. Si se hubiera enojado no me sentiría tan mal. _Y sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites._ Esas eran las palabras que más me habían dolido, ella iba a estar siempre junto a mí, siempre lo hizo. Y yo falté a su boda, el momento más importante de su vida.

Entonces me prometí que no dejaría que nada ni nadie me separara de mis amigas nuevamente. Ni siquiera que Edward fuera el mejor amigo de los esposos de mis mejores amigas.

Llegué a casa de Rose un poco antes de las ocho.

- Hola Bella, pásate Emmett y Jackie fueron a comprar unas cosas – Rose y yo nos sentamos en la sala – ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?

- No muy bien – le respondí sinceramente – Edward es mi jefe.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, no fue un buen día la verdad, no esperaba encontrármelo tan pronto – le comenté a Rose

- Bueno, cuando aceptaste regresar, sabías que lo volverías a ver – Rose me dijo – aunque no fuera tu jefe sabías que las posibilidades de encontrártelo eran grandes.

- Lo sé, pero no estoy lista para enfrentarlo, no tan pronto

- Bella, ya pasaron cuatro años, Edward y tú deben de poner las cosas en orden, no digo que regresen si no lo desean pero por lo menos deberían hablar.

- Edward no quiere hablar conmigo, no lo va a hacer, ni tú podrías convencerlo de hacerlo.

Rosalie y Edward eran excelentes amigos, yo jamás creí que eso fuera posible, pero Edward terminó contándole todo a mi rubia amiga. Rosalie era la confidente de Edward, ella era la segunda en saber todo lo que le ocurría, después de mí.

¡Qué hermosos los días pasados! Me encantaban las tardes del viernes, siempre nos inventábamos algo que hacer; íbamos al cine, a bailar, a cenar, o nos quedábamos en el departamento de los chicos jugando Xbox, haciendo karaoke o viendo películas toda la noche.

Nuestro grupo era el mejor que podía haber. Jasper y yo éramos los que solíamos tranquilizar a los demás, Emmett y Alice eran los alborotadores y Edward y Rosalie…bueno ellos eran Rosalie y Edward.

- Pues espero por el bien de todos que mejoren las cosas – Rosalie se levantó y la seguí a la cocina – pero bueno, sé que no quieres hablar de eso aún. Así que cambiemos el tema

- De acuerdo – cuando llegara Alice, ella y Rosalie serían las primeras en enterarse de la verdad – dime qué te pasa

- ¿A mí?

- Claro, no soy tonta, algo tienes se te nota en los ojos – me callé en la mañana porque deseaba comprobar si mis sospechas eran ciertas

- Estoy embarazada, después de que te fui a ver al café fui al hospital a recoger mis resultados de los análisis y Carlisle me dio la buena noticia – Rosalie tenía una mirada soñadora en sus ojos

- Felicidades amiga – Abracé a Rose y ella me correspondió.

¡¡cómo envidiaba a mis amigas!! Rose esperaba a su segundo hijo, tenía una pequeña preciosa y estaba casada con el amor de su vida y Emmett la adoraba. Mientras que Alice recién se había casado con el hombre que la amaba y ella era el mundo para Jasper. ¿Por qué Edward y yo no pudimos continuar con nuestra relación?

Antes de que pudiera seguir con mis pensamientos tan deprimentes, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y pronto la pequeña Jackie entró a la cocina y corrió a los brazos de su madre. Rosalie la cargó y besó a su hija en la mejilla y ella abrazó a su madre por el cuello.

- ¿Cómo les fue princesita? – le preguntó a la pequeña

- Ben, mami mida mi papi me compó unos adetes de ositos – Jackie le enseñó a Rosalie los aretes que traía puestos, eran hermosos.

Emmett entró a la cocina con una caja en la mano y una bolsa en la otra. Siempre con su sonrisa despreocupada. Me alegraba estar aquí con ellos, Emmett siempre me ayudaba a sonreír y Rosalie era mi mejor amiga.

Nos fuimos al comedor y cenamos lasaña, un platillo que a Emmett le encantaba…sonreí. Ése había sido el platillo que comimos la primera vez juntos, los seis. Tenía que dejar los recuerdos a un lado, no podía vivir de ellos toda mi vida.

Mientras cenábamos me di cuenta de que la pequeña Jackie era la viva imagen de su padre.

- Jackie, bocados pequeños – la regañó su mamá y yo reí.

- Mira nada más esa boquita princesa – Emmett le limpió la boca a su hija.

¡Cómo se notaba que esos dos adoraban a su pequeña! Y yo podía deducir que la niña era la más querida de este mundo. Seguramente el bebé que vendría pronto también sería adorado por sus padres y su hermanita.

Cuando terminemos de cenar, Emmett subió a la pequeña niña a acostarse.

- vamos a dormir Jackie – anunció Em.

- No, no me quiedo momid – protestó la niña bostezando – me quiedo quedad con ustedes

- Nena, ya es muy tarde mi amor – le dijo Rose dulcemente – ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir.

Emmett se llevó a la pequeña mientras yo ayudaba a Rose a lavar los platos.

- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir? – le pregunté a mi amiga.

- Esta noche

Después de platicar un rato más, decidí que era tiempo de irme. Ya en la puerta Emmett me abrazó.

- Cuídate mucho enana

- Siempre lo hago – le respondí y los dos reímos.

- Vete con cuidado – Rose también me abrazó y luego me fui.

Entré al departamento y me fui a mi habitación, una vez ahí me acosté en la cama y pronto me quedé dormida.

**Edward POV**

Llegué a la casa poco después de las seis. Como siempre, estaba vacía, silenciosa, lúgubre. Qué diferencia de cuando mis padres vivían aquí. O cuando Bella vivía conmigo. La casa había sido de mis padres, pero ambos decidieron mudarse a una más pequeña. Mamá consideraba que era demasiado grande para ella y para papá, así que compraron una casita más pequeña y Bella y yo nos vinimos a vivir aquí recién nos casamos.

Dejé mi chamarra en el perchero junto a la puerta y revisé el teléfono que estaba en la mesita del vestíbulo, no había ningún mensaje. Caminé hasta la cocina y me serví un plato de cereales. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Todavía se percibía la presencia de Bella por todos lados, en la decoración, el orden de los muebles, incluso la mitad del armario aún contenía ropa de ella.

El mueble del tocador aún tenía varias de nuestras fotos juntos, fotos que jamás pude quitar. ¿Es qué no la podría olvidar nunca? Tal vez cuando hiciera las paces con el pasado y con Bella. Pero para eso tendría que escucharla y no sabría si podría con ello, saber las razones de su traición me dolerían más que el no saberlas.

El teléfono sonó y yo contesté después de que sonara dos veces.

- ¿Bueno?

- Hola, mi amor ¿cómo te fue hoy?

- Bien ma ¿qué tal ustedes?

- Bien también, hijo…te escucho triste ¿pasó algo malo?

- No, todo está bien

- Hijo, no puedes mentirle a tu madre ¿qué ocurrió?

- …Bella regresó – le dije sin ninguna inflexión en la voz – y va a ser mi compañera en el trabajo.

- Ya veo… ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- No muy bien, es muy…pronto

- Hijo, ya pasaron cuatro años, ya es hora de que ambos arreglen las cosas

- Lo sé, lo intentaré

- Bien, cuídate mucho, mi amor ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí ma, te lo prometo

- Bueno, te amo mi amor

- Y yo a ti mamá, salúdame a papá.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé pensando un momento. Sabía que mi mamá sufría mucho al verme tan desgastado, quizá tuviera razón…más bien tenía toda la razón del mundo, no podía seguir deprimido para toda la vida y menos si iba a trabajar con Bella por quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Además de que había otro problema, mis mejores amigos eran los de ella.

Sí, hablaría con Bella y la trataría como a una compañera más, trabajaría con ella, sería cortés con ella, pero no quería saber lo que había ocurrido, no quería saber nada de nuestro pasado. Volveríamos a empezar como si no nos conociéramos y yo haría todo por no enamorarme de ella nuevamente.

_Sigues enamorado de ella, de nada te sirve negarlo_ mi conciencia me dijo.

Pero ya no me importaba lo que me dijera mi conciencia, no caería en las redes de Isabella Swan nuevamente, no lo haría. No sucumbiría al deseo de perderme en su mirada, de acariciar sus rizos castaños, de besar sus dulces y mentirosos labios.

Que trabajara con ella, que la volviera a ver más seguido no significaba nada.

Esos fueron mis pensamientos antes de que me metiera a la cama y me quedara dormido.

**Rosalie POV**

Bella se fue de la casa y Emmett y yo subimos a nuestra habitación, me moría de ganas de ver su rostro al decirle que sería papá de nuevo. Mientras estaba en el baño me puse un camisón rojo muy…provocador. Podía oír la televisión encendida y estaba segura de que Emmett estaría acostado. Salí del baño y al verme, Emmett se quedó completamente anonadado y yo sonreí complacida, habíamos compartido ya tantas cosas que me sentía tan halagada de que no importaba cuanto tiempo siguiéramos juntos, Emmett siempre me miraría de ese modo.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – le pregunté con fingida inocencia mientras me acercaba a la cama

- Es que siempre logras sorprenderme con tu belleza – Emmett respondió mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¿Ah sí? – besé su cuello mientras sentía sus manos acariciar mis piernas

- sí, eres la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo y me siento tan enamorado de ti como la primera vez que te vi.

Besé su pecho y luego volví a su cuello para acercarme a sus labios sin besarlos.

- Rosalie me estás tentando a propósito

- ¿Eso es lo que hago? – le pregunté mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Sí – Emmett me acostó y él se puso sobre mí – y sabes que no soporto que me tientes.

- Bésame mi amor – le pedí y él cumplió mi deseo llevándose mi aliento.

Sus labios recorrieron mi cuerpo con pasión y ternura por igual, afortunadamente para ambos, teníamos una pequeña que dormía toda la noche. Cuando la llama de la pasión nos dejó rendidos uno en brazos del otro besé a Emmett con todo el amor del mundo.

- Te amo

- Yo más – Emmett me besó y yo me apoyé en su pecho.

- No, yo te amo más – le repliqué

- No es cierto, yo soy más grande y te amo más

Nos besamos nuevamente y yo tomé su mano y la puse en mi vientre.

- Pero yo te amo por dos – le dije y Emmett me miró emocionado – hoy recibí la noticia de labios de Carlisle así que no hay duda

- Mi amor…

- Esme cree que es un niño y yo también lo presiento – le dije

- Ya decía yo que tus ojos brillaban más últimamente – Emmett me mantuvo acunada contra él – ¿Sabes que me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo?

- Eso espero, es mi deber como tu esposa

- Y mi deber como tu esposo es amarte, amarte y amarte

- Pues déjame decirte que lo haces muy bien – Emmett me acostó nuevamente y me besó pasionalmente.

- Espero que Jackie duerma toda la noche – Emmett comenzó a besar mi cuello.

- Sí lo hará.

Y después no nos preocupó nada más que no fuera el estar el uno en brazos del otro.

**Jasper POV**

Las noches en Escocia eran frías hasta en septiembre, si todavía no era otoño. Pero eso no importaba pues las noches las pasaba entre los brazos de Alice y no había cabida para el frío en nuestra cama.

Esas semanas a su lado sólo me hacían amarla más, toda su alegría, su entusiasmo por la vida, su pasión por conocer más cosas nuevas, toda ella me volvía loco. Alice había llegado a mi vida para hacerme apreciar las cosas más simples.

Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando sus delgados brazos me rodearon la cintura y sentí que me besaba la espalda.

- ¿en qué tanto piensas que dejas a tu esposa solita en la cama?

- Sólo hay una cosa que me puede sumir en pensamientos en estos momentos – le respondí mientras me daba la vuelta para mirar sus hermosos ojos – una persona más bien, la mujer más hermosa de este planeta, la más divertida, la más importante, la más maravillosa, la más hiperactiva y la más amada.

- No la conozco y no me gusta que estés pensando en una mujer – me dijo siguiéndome el juego.

- Pues mira, tiene una hermosa nariz respingada – toqué la punta de su nariz – tiene los ojos más hermosos y brillantes que podría haber, tiene el cabello más desordenado que jamás había visto, tiene las mejillas más suaves del mundo – acaricié sus pómulos con mis dedos – tiene los labios más perfectos que encajan perfectamente con los míos, no es muy alta, pero tiene la estatura perfecta como para amoldarse a mi cuerpo – la abracé estrechamente – y se llama Marie Alice Brandon de Whitlock

- ¿Es casada?

- Recién casada, y a pesar de ello, la amo más que nunca – la miré a los ojos – y lo mejor del mundo es que está casada conmigo y que justo en este momento se encuentra entre mis brazos.

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti mi amor – besé sus labios tan dulces como la miel – pero ahora mismo me estaba reclamando porque la había dejado sola en la cama así que pienso remediarlo.

La besé nuevamente y poco a poco la fui acostando en la cama mientras le quitaba su pijama.

Rato después, Alice estaba acomodada en mi pecho y su respiración se había acompasado a la mía. Yo jugaba con sus cabellos oscuros y ella hacía círculos con su dedo por mi pecho.

- hoy le mandé un mail a Bella y a Edward – me platicó – mientras tú arreglabas lo de los boletos de avión.

- ¿y qué les escribiste?

- A Edward le mandé algunas fotos y a Bella le dije que la extrañaba mucho y esperaba poder verla pronto.

Yo amaba tanto a Alice por ello. Bella no había acudido a nuestra boda y a mí me había dolido tanto como a ella porque Bella era como una hermana para mí como para Alice pero mi esposa no le había guardado ningún rencor por ello, al contrario, toda la fiesta sonrió y a cada rato me decía que si Bella no había ido era porque le dolía estar cerca de Edward y que de todos modos ella se hallaba presente en su corazón.

¿Cómo no amar a una mujer así?

- La veremos pronto mi amor

- Lo sé, estoy segura.

Y si había algo que no se debía hacer era apostar en contra de Alice.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como verán Edward aún no desea hablar acerca de lo ocurrido con Bella con nadie. NAdie sabe lo que sucedió entre ellos de hecho.**

**Pues si tienen algunas suposiciones, ideas comentarios y /o sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.**

**nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Anya Sylvie Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, siento la demora pero la escuela me tiene...hasta el gorro jejeje pero bueno este capítulo se sitúa en el pasado, cuando Edward invita a Bella al parque. Disfrútenlo**

**

* * *

Bella POV**

Acabamos de lavar los platos, Edward dejó una nota en el refrigerador y los dos nos fuimos rápidamente, deseando no encontrarnos con nuestros amigos en el elevador. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerró cuando yo estuve dentro.

Mientras conducía, le pregunté a dónde iba a llevarme. Él me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida suya y yo me quedé sin respiración. Edward alegó que era una sorpresa y que era mejor que tuviera paciencia y esperara a que llegáramos.

Tras unos diez minutos en el coche, Edward estacionó su Volvo en un parque lleno de muchísima vegetación. Como estábamos a finales de verano e inicios de otoño, los árboles aún estaban verdes, aún había flores coloridas y podía ver a varios niños jugando y varias parejas caminando de la mano.

- Este parque lo encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer – me contó – estaba algo enojado así que manejé lejos por un rato y llegué aquí.

- Es hermoso, me hace recordar un poco Forks – le comenté.

- ¿Te gustaba?

- No mucho, siempre llovía y jamás había sol – le respondí – todo era muy verde y solía hacer mucho frío. Me gusta mucho Nueva York porque no es así, siento que hay más vida aquí.

- Muchos más humanos que en Forks – Edward convino y los dos reímos.

Caminamos por un rato por el sendero donde algunos deportistas corrían o trotaban, otros llevaban a sus perros a pasear o algunos más caminaban como nosotros.

Llegamos a un sendero un poco más pequeño que conducía a una pequeña iglesia, Edward me sonrió y entramos. No era como las demás iglesias, llenas de candelabros, cirios, imágenes, etc. Era una iglesia un poco más sencilla, con bancos de madera y al fondo había un pequeño altar con unas cuantas velas.

- No sé por qué, pero cada vez que vengo, me acuerdo mucho de mi mamá – me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en una de las hileras.

- ¿La extrañas mucho?

- Sí, ella es una mujer encantadora, dulce y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quienes lo necesitan. – Edward sonrió – ella y mi papá son las mejores personas que hay en este mundo.

Al oírlo hablar de sus padres me enseñó la gran importancia e influencia que ellos tenían en su vida, se notaba claramente que Edward amaba muchísimo a sus padres.

- ¿Edward tienes hermanos?

- Sí, Jasper y Emmett – me respondió sonriéndome – mamá no pudo tener más hijos y pues adoptó a Emmett y a Jasper como hijos – entonces rió con deleite y yo creí que nunca más respiraría correctamente – los tres somos hijos únicos, pero tenemos tres mamás y tres papás.

Yo reí con él, a Alice, a Rose y a mí nos pasaba lo mismo. Era sorprendente la cantidad de cosas en las que coincidíamos como grupo. Me refiero a que ellos eran los mejores amigos desde niños, casi como hermanos; Alice, Rose y yo éramos iguales. Ellos viven juntos al igual que nosotras y van a la misma universidad que nosotras.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más y luego salimos de ahí. Caminamos por el sendero nuevamente, sin prisas o apuros, este momento era simplemente maravilloso, el silencio entre nosotros no nos era incómodo, al contrario, yo sentía que ese silencio nos acercaba más como personas.

- ¿Tus padres viven aquí en Nueva York? – le pregunté a Edward caminando alrededor del parque.

- Sí, pero no los puedo ver a menudo, mamá es directora del museo de historia y papá es un cirujano así que generalmente no puedo estar con ellos, pero el tiempo que pasamos juntos siempre es grandioso – Edward dijo con alegría en su voz – cuando puedo, voy a visitarlos los fines de semana o ellos nos vienen a ver al departamento.

- Se nota que los amas

- No puedo concebir a dos mejores personas que ellos – me miró sonriente – pero he acaparado toda la conversación ¿qué hay de ti? ¿y tus papás?

- Mi mamá y mi papá están divorciados, se casaron muy jóvenes y pues su matrimonio no duró mucho – le conté la historia de mis padres – mi mamá es un tanto atolondrada y ha vuelto a casarse, mientras que mi papá es un poco más reservado y vive en Forks.

- ¿te dolió dejarlos?

Medité en esa pregunta antes de darle alguna respuesta. ¿Extrañaba a mis padres? ¿me gustaría verlos más seguido?

- Sí, pero me gusta mi independencia. Vivir con Alice y Rose es genial, ellas son para mí lo que Emmett y Jasper para ti, creo que sin ellas yo no estaría aquí – respondí sinceramente – en cuanto a mis padres, hablo con ellos por teléfono cada vez que puedo y a mi madre le mando mails de vez en cuando, cuando hay algo interesante que contar

- ¿le contarás de tus vecinos sexies? – me preguntó Edward en broma y los dos reímos

- Probablemente lo haga – le respondí si dejar de sonreír – y hablando de vecinos sexies, tengo que ir a preparar la comida

Miré el reloj, ya casi eran las dos de la tarde. La mañana se me había pasado de volada en compañía de Edward y me había encantado poder conocer algo más de él.

Llegamos al edificio y nos fuimos directamente a mi departamento, estaba vacío. Fui a la cocina y vi en el refrigerador dos notas pegadas, una de Alice y otra de Rosalie. Nos gustaba más hacerlo así, no era de nuestro agrado estar mandando mensajes por el celular.

_Bella: fui con Emmett a comprar algunas pinturas que necesito. Besos, cuídate mucho. Rose._

Sonreí y luego vi la nota de Alice.

_Bella: estoy con Jasper en el departamento de los chicos. ¡¡por fin alguien me va a enseñar a tocar la guitarra!! Te quiero amiga. Alice._

Ay mis amigas…pero no podía culparlas, yo también quería estar con mi "vecino sexy" Edward me ayudó a preparar la comida. Yo estaba preparando la salsa del pollo mientras Edward me ayudaba a hacer la ensalada y remover de vez en cuando la sopa.

Cuando terminamos, dejamos las cosas listas y salimos de la cocina.

- Lamento decirte que no tenemos donde sentarnos si no es la mesa del comedor – le informé.

- No importa, es la compañía lo que me tiene aquí, no los muebles – se sentó en una silla y me sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora tengo una gran pregunta para ti

- Suéltala

- Bueno, Emmett juega fútbol y Jasper toca la guitarra ¿tú qué haces?

- Pues, me gusta leer…obviamente – yo reí y él rió conmigo – y pues también me gusta tocar el piano.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, tengo uno en casa de mis padres, me dio mucha pena no haber podido traerlo, pero era mi piano o la sala así que optamos por la sala.

No podía negarlo, me fascinaba ese hombre. Edward podía ser tan tranquilo, podías platicar con él amenamente, de cosas serias y él siempre ponía atención a cada palabra que yo decía. Pero sin importar eso, podía ser divertido y muy simpático, me encantaba estar con él y deseaba poder conocerlo mucho más.

Nos dedicamos a platicar de temas banales por un buen rato. Ahora yo me preguntaba qué estarían haciendo esas dos.

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando dejamos las cosas en el departamento, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y yo estábamos sentados en el comedor platicando, entonces salió el tema de que Jasper tocaba la guitarra. Alice enloqueció completamente, ella moría por tomar clases de guitarra y nunca había convencido a sus padres de que la dejaran tocar.

- Yo te puedo enseñar si quieres – se ofreció Jasper y yo reí.

- Genial, vamos – Alice jaló a Jasper y se lo llevó al departamento de ellos.

Yo reí un buen rato. Pobre Jasper, había que tener paciencia para poder tratar a Alice, o más bien, aguantarla. Emmett y yo nos levantamos y fuimos a lavar los recipientes que habíamos usado en la mañana para subir el desayuno, mientras yo los lavaba, Emmett los enjuagaba.

La verdad era que me sentía bastante nerviosa estando con él y no me había pasado con ningún chico con los que había salido. El simple roce de su brazo contra el mío me hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Cuando acabamos de lavar los platos, nos miramos por unos cuantos instantes, no sabía que ocurría, pero definitivamente había algo en Emmett que me traía en las nubes, me sentía como una niña cuando un compañero de su salón le empieza a gustar, me ponía nerviosa y me daba pena hablarle. Y lo peor del caso era que yo no era así.

- ¿Tienes algo más que hacer Rosalie? – me preguntó Emmett cortésmente.

- A decir verdad me gustaría ir a comprar algunas pinturas, pero no tengo la menor idea de donde puedo encontrarlas – le confesé un tanto avergonzada y él rió.

- Sí que eres afortunada pues tienes ante ti al mejor guía de la ciudad – me dijo presuntuosamente y yo reí – vamos, sé donde está una tienda que estoy seguro te encantará.

- Genial, voy por una chamarra.

Fui a mi habitación y saqué una chamarra ligera de mi armario, era rosa y tenía la palabra "Princess" escrita con letras blancas. Entré al baño y me aseguré de que mi cabello estuviera arreglado y que mi maquillaje no se hubiera corrido. Tomé mi bolsa y salí de la habitación.

- Listo, vámonos – dije después de dejarle una nota a Bella pegada al refrigerador.

Bajamos al estacionamiento y Emmett me condujo hasta su auto…¡y vaya auto! Era un jeep enorme, muy acorde a él. No pude evitar soltar un silbido y Emmett rió fuertemente.

- ¿Cómo planeas que me suba a esta cosa? – le pregunté mirándolo completamente sorprendida

- Para eso me tienes a mí – Emmett abrió la puerta del copiloto y sus manos se posaron en mi cintura mientras me ayudaba a subir - ¿lo ves?

Entonces él rodeó el Jeep y se subió ágilmente. Al mirar mi expresión, Emmett volvió a reír y yo no pude evitar reír con él, su risa era contagiosa, su alegría en sí era contagiosa.

Me condujo por las calles enseñándome las tiendas y establecimientos más importantes de la ciudad y por fin llegamos a una tienda enorme, dejamos el Jeep en el estacionamiento subterráneo y Emmett bajó a ayudarme a mí a bajar de este tanque.

Subimos las escaleras que conducían al interior de la tienda. Y una vez ahí me quedé pasmada al observar la cantidad de artículos de arte que ahí había. Esa tienda sería mi perdición en este mundo.

- ¿te gusta?

- Es…es…increíble, podría pasar aquí las horas y no me molestaría ni un poquito – le respondí aún anonadada.

- Me alegro ¿quieres que te muestre la tienda o prefieres que la recorramos juntos poco a poco?

- ¿No te molesta? – le pregunté un poco apenada

- por supuesto que no, me encantaría recorrer la tienda contigo – Emmett me dijo y sus palabras sonaron sinceras.

Caminamos por todos los pasillos y yo sólo miraba todo sin poder creer que hubiera una tienda así. Me costaba creer que había tantas cosas para artistas como yo. Emmett se quedó todo el tiempo a mi lado sin protestar ni una sola vez.

Finalmente escogí las pinturas que deseaba, fuimos a las cajas y Emmett dio su tarjeta antes de que yo pudiera sacar siquiera mi cartera. Esto iba ser lo más molesto, yo no podía aceptar tantas cosas, no me sentía a gusto.

- Emmett no…

- Ya lo hice – firmó el ticket y me tendió la bolsa – ten, tus pinturas.

- Quédatelas, yo renuncio – intenté salir de la tienda, pero Emmett me alcanzó antes de que llegara a la puerta.

- ¿Estás enojada?

- Emmett no puedes ir por ahí gastando tanto dinero en mí cuando ni siquiera me conoces – le dije realmente enojada.

No quería admitirlo, me sentía de lo más agradecida con Emmett, jamás me habían dado tanto y yo…simplemente no podía aceptar tanto.

- Rosalie, no te enojes conmigo por favor – Emmett me tomó del brazo y me volteó hacia él – mi papá desde que soy niño me enseñó que un hombre nunca debe dejar pagar a una mujer.

- Emmett ya es demasiado ¿cómo podré pagarte alguna vez todo lo que hasta ahora has hecho?

- No tienes que pagarme nada – lo mire molesta – vamos a hacer una cosa, yo ya te pagué tus pinturas, a cambio sólo quiero un cuadro tuyo.

- Emmett…

- Tú decides, nos podemos quedar aquí todo el día, yo no tengo nada que hacer – pero el hombre era desesperante.

- Te pago la mitad de las pinturas – repliqué yo.

- ¿no me escuchaste verdad?

Así que así iba a ser nuestra relación, siempre peleando. Él era un necio de lo peor, yo era una necia de lo peor, ¿qué sería de nosotros? Miré a Emmett y éste me devolvió la mirada de la misma manera. Siempre un juego de a ver quien puede más. Bueno yo no iba a dejar ganar a Emmett esta vez, ya había ganado con lo de los libros, pero no dejaría que pagara mis cosas de pintura.

Ya sabía yo que estudiar artes Plásticas sería caro, pero no había venido aquí con Emmett para que él me comprara todo, simplemente no podía permitir eso. Yo vería la manera de pagar todo sin la ayuda de Emmett.

- Está bien, te pago la mitad de las pinturas y te regalo la primera que haga – le dije.

- No hay trato, yo sólo quiero un cuadro hecho por ti – Emmett necio

- Te pago la mitad de la mitad y te doy el cuadro – insistí yo y él negó con la cabeza - ¡rayos Emmett! ¿por qué eres tan necio?

- Mira quien lo dice – me alegó él.

- De acuerdo, una pintura…y te invito un helado

- Hecho

Emmett iba a sacarme de mis casillas muy pronto, llegaría el momento en el que no saldría con él ni a la esquina porque acabaría comprándome hasta lo que no necesitaba. Bajamos al estacionamiento, me subió a su Jeep y se dispuso a arrancar.

Se me presentó la oportunidad perfecta para compensar un poco la balanza, el Jeep no quería arrancar.

- Ayúdame a bajar – le pedí

- ¿para qué te vas a bajar?

- O tú bájame y no preguntes.

Emmett salió del Jeep y me ayudó a bajar, una vez afuera, me amarré el cabello en una coleta y abrí el cofre. Estuve revisando el motor, las bujías y el anticongelante por un largo rato hasta que encontré la falla.

Aunque el arte me encantaba, no podía negar mi pasión por la mecánica, me encantaban los coches, por eso cuando se me presentó la oportunidad de estudiar un diplomado en mecánica no lo dudé.

- Listo, enciéndelo.

Emmett entró al Jeep y éste arrancó a la perfección, yo le sonreí triunfante y él me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Estudié un diplomado en mecánica el año pasado – le respondí mientras cerraba el coche y desamarraba mi cabello – desde niña me encantaban los coches así que poco a poco fui aprendiendo de ellos.

- Cielos Rosalie, jamás había conocido a una chica que se interesara por los autos, pero definitivamente has cambiado mi punto de vista.

Nos subimos al auto y yo le platiqué a Emmett acerca del diplomado que tomé en Francia acerca de mecánica, estaba fascinado oyéndome hablar y yo tuve con quien platicar de aquella experiencia. Claro que la había platicado antes con Bella y con Alice pero ninguna de ellas entendía nada de mecánica y me daban el avión.

Con Emmett era diferente porque él sí me entendía y aparte me prestaba atención para aprender un poco de lo que yo había aprendido en ese año en Francia. Al llegar a la heladería pedí los helados y los pagué antes de que Emmett se me adelantara. Nos sentamos en una mesa y me pidió que siguiera platicándole de mis experiencias en Francia.

- Wow, estás llena de sorpresas Rosali1e, ciertamente no me esperaba que te gustara la mecánica – Emmett me dijo y yo reí.

- Lo sé, nadie me toma en serio porque soy rubia y estudio artes plásticas – le repliqué irónica.

- Pues aquí hay una persona que opina que eres la persona más inteligente y maravillosa que ha conocido – Emmett tomó mi mano y sonrió – Y que estudies artes plásticas sólo me induce a pensar que no sólo eres inteligente, sino que también eres creativa.

Yo me sonrojé… ¡¡dios me sonrojé!! Me sentía muy halagada porque Emmett me hubiera dicho cosas tan hermosas, generalmente todo mundo opinaba que yo estudiaba artes plásticas porque no sabría hacer nada más. Pero el escuchar a Emmett decir que era porque yo era creativa me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

- Pero yo ya he hablado demasiado de mí, ahora tú cuéntame algo más de ti – le pedí a Emmett - ¿qué estás estudiando?

- Pedagogía – Emmett me respondió sin avergonzarse – como ya sabes, amo el fútbol y espero poder jugarlo profesionalmente como mi padre, pero debo admitir que tengo una debilidad por los niños.

- ¿En serio? – con razón son tres hijos

- Sí, de hecho mi servicio social lo quiero hacer en un orfanato donde pueda jugar con los niños abandonados y poder hacer que se diviertan por un rato.

Jamás, jamás había conocido a un chico así, Emmett era bromista, alegre y alivianado, y así como él no se esperaba lo de la mecánica, yo menos me esperaba lo de pedagogía y lo que me dijo de su servicio social hizo que me enterneciera como nunca.

Emmett también estaba lleno de sorpresas y esperaba poder conocer algunas más, muchas más. Cuando acabamos el helado nos regresamos al departamento. Yo fui al mío y Emmett me acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Te veo en un rato, Rosalie

- Gracias Emmett, por todo

- Fue un placer – Emmett se encaminó al elevador - ¿Rosalie?

- Dime

- No se me olvida mi cuadro ¿eh? – entró al elevador y yo sonreí.

Claro que le haría un cuadro, le haría mil si con eso podía pasar más tiempo a su lado. A tan sólo dos días de conocerlo ya me tenía completamente enamorada. Y yo no era así.

**Alice POV**

Subí con Jasper al departamento de los chicos, bueno más bien yo subí y lo arrastré conmigo, pero es que por fin conocía a alguien que tocara la guitarra y que aparte si había ofrecido a enseñarme y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenía.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, él abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar, yo me senté en la sala a esperar a que él fuera por su guitarra a su habitación. Cuando llegó, traía una guitarra acústica muy hermosa.

- ¿Qué tal si antes de enseñarme tocas tú una canción? – le dije mirándolo tiernamente.

- Claro, lo que quieras – aceptó él y se sentó a mi lado - ¿qué quieres que toque?

- Algo que hayas compuesto tú – le respondí – porque supongo que has escrito algo ¿no?

- Sí, pero aún no está terminada

- No importa, tú toca.

Jasper me miró y yo le sonreí nuevamente. Entonces comenzó a afinar la guitarra y cuando estuvo lista, empezó a tocar una canción suave y lenta.

_Si tal vez pudieras comprender_

_que no sé como expresarme bien_

_si tal vez pudiera hacerte ver_

_que no hay otra mujer mejor que tú para mí._

Jasper siguió la misma tonada.

- Aún no sé que poner aquí – me dijo pero yo estaba absorta mirando sus dedos.

Jasper tenía además, una voz hermosa

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto,  
cada día un poco mas, ah, ah  
te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto,  
para mi no hay nadie igual, no lo hay  
te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor,  
que ya no puedo más,  
ya no puedo más_

Jasper siguió tocando y yo no podía apartar la mirada ahora de su rostro, denotaba paz y tranquilidad, era hermoso.

_Pues talvez, el mundo aprenderá  
con nuestro amor, lo bello que es amar._

Después de cantar aquello se quedó callado y siguió tocando, yo no pude evitar cantar a pesar de no saber la letra.

_y talvez lo vuelva a repetir  
pareja por pareja el mundo entero al fin._

Jasper me miró sonriendo y después cantamos juntos el coro

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto,  
cada día un poco mas, ah, ah  
te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto,  
para mi no hay nadie igual, no lo hay  
te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor,  
que ya no puedo más,  
ya no puedo más_

Terminó de tocar y yo lo miré sonriente.

- ¡¡me encantó!! Jasper tienes que terminarla – lo animé.

- Ya me ayudaste un poco – él me dijo sonriendo – no sabía que cantaras tan bonito.

- Sí, seguro – repliqué sarcástica.

- Es en serio – Jasper me dijo seriamente – y compones muy bien ¿de pura casualidad no escribes poemas?

Yo me sonrojé, sí tenía un cuaderno pequeño donde escribía los poemas que de repente me llegaban a la cabeza, pero era algo que ni siquiera compartía con Bella y Rose. ¿lo compartiría con Jasper?

- Sí, pero son muy malos – le respondí – sólo son cosas que de repente me dan por escribir.

- Pues tal vez algún día puedas volverlos canciones – sugirió Jasper.

- Sí, tal vez… pero no lo lograré si tú no me enseñas a tocar la guitarra – dije ansiosa por regresar al tema de la guitarra.

- Tienes razón toma – me tendió su guitarra y yo la tomé con delicadeza.

Y así fue como Jasper comenzó a enseñarme a tocar la guitarra y como su tranquilidad iba penetrando en mí.

* * *

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? espero que sí, como verán los chicos y las chicas ya se van abriendo más entre ellos. **

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo tipo**

**Anya Sylvie Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos!!! siento no haber actualizado antes. Aquí otro capítulo, éste se situa en el presente. Disfrútenlo**

**Edward POV**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de la cama y me estiré. Miré mi reloj, eran apenas las 6 y media, tenía todavía un buen rato antes de irme a la oficina. Entré al baño a darme una ducha.

Cuando salí me vestí y me fui a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador, saqué la leche y el jugo de naranja. Me serví el jugo en un vaso y me preparé un café con leche mientras cocinaba unos huevos. Si algo podía agradecerle a Bella era el que me enseñara a cocinar, gracias a ello había podido sobrevivir estos últimos años.

Al pensar en ella, recordé como actuaría con ella, como si fuera mi compañera, sólo eso. Estaba seguro de que podría tratarla con cordialidad sin involucrarme demasiado con ella, al fin y al cabo sólo éramos compañeros de trabajo. Ya no éramos esposos, ya no vivíamos juntos, ya no había nada entre nosotros, nada que pudiera rescatarse.

Entré a mi Volvo y conduje hasta la oficina mientras escuchaba la radio. Al llegar al estacionamiento, dejé mi auto en el lugar de siempre y entré al elevador. Mi plan se puso a prueba, pues Bella estaba a punto de entrar y volveríamos a estar solos…y juntos en el elevador. Ella entró sin dirigirme ni una mirada.

- Buenos días Isabella – la saludé y ella me miró como si fuera de otro planeta.

-. ¿Cómo…ya me hablas?

- He pensado que somos compañeros, no podemos ignorarnos toda la vida – le respondí – pero sólo lo hago porque de ello depende mi trabajo

- Claro, tu trabajo – Bella suspiró y volvió su vista a otro lado.

Bueno, el viaje en el elevador no resultó tan incómodo como el del día anterior a la oficina de Mike. Al llegar a nuestro piso la dejé pasar y ella me respondió con un suave gracias. Al entrar a la oficina ella se fue a la suya y no me dijo nada más.

Me senté en mi escritorio y pronto sonó mi teléfono.

- ¿Si Jessica?

- Señor, le habla Rosalie Hale

- Pásame la llamada Jessica por favor.

Seguramente Rosalie ya sabía que Bella estaba aquí, no sabía si ella ya sabría que era mi compañera, pero estaba seguro de que Rose estaba informada del regreso de Bella.

- ¿Cómo está el editor estrella? – sonreí, ella y Alice siempre me habían dicho así desde que entré a trabajar

- muy bien gracias ¿qué tal la mejor artista del mundo?

- Bastante bien gracias, a decir verdad te hablaba para darte una muy buena noticia – Rose se oía feliz, seguro sería una buena noticia – vas a ser tío otra vez

- ¡¡Cielos Rose!! ¡¡Muchas felicidades!! ¿Cómo está el papá?

- Encantado, justo ayer tu papá me dio la buena noticia

- Sí que es buena Rose, ¿para cuándo?

- Noviembre, más o menos – Rosalie me respondió

Me daba mucho gusto oír esa buena noticia, algo por lo que podía alegrarme desde mi reencuentro con Bella, eso sin duda era una razón para festejar. Aún recuerdo el nacimiento de la pequeña Jackie. La pequeña se adelantó dos semanas, Emmett estaba que se volvía loco porque le preocupaban sus mujeres. Llegamos al hospital y atendieron a Rosalie inmediatamente.

Dos horas después, la pequeña Jackie hizo su entrada al mundo, yo fui uno de los primeros en cargar a la bebé, aunque Emmett la acaparó, no dejaba de cargarla.

- ¿Ya le dijeron a Jackie?

- Aún no, esperaremos un poco más para hacerlo – me respondió – Emmett me dijo que iría a verte después del entrenamiento de hoy

- Genial, aquí lo espero

- Sí…espérame tantito…Jackie no te metas eso a la boca mi amor – Sonreí al oír a mi amiga, jamás me imaginé que Rosalie pudiera ser tan cariñosa y mucho menos tan maternal – lo lamento, con los hijos hay que tener ojos hasta en la espalda

- Por eso los admiro tanto

- Deja que seas papá y verás como tú también te pondrás así con tus hijos – Rosalie me advirtió.

Las palabras de Rosalie me resonaron en la cabeza _Deja que seas papá_. Sí, yo quería…quiero ser papá, es un deseo que quiero ver realizado. Al ver a Emmett con su pequeña yo también deseé fervientemente convertirme en padre. Y cuando Rosalie estaba embarazada, Bella y yo seguíamos juntos y yo tenía la ilusión de tener a una hija con unos hermosos ojos castaños.

- En fin, tengo que dejarte porque debo ir a la galería en un rato – Rosalie me dijo – la exposición es la próxima semana y más te vale que vengas

- No me la perdería por nada

- Bueno, me voy, cuídate mucho Ed

- Tú también Rose, te quiero

- Y yo a ti

Colgué el teléfono, me dio mucho gusto el saber del embarazo de Rosalie, ella y Emmett se merecían la felicidad que tenían, pues habían trabajado mucho por ella y su amor había sido el que los había impulsado.

En fin, seguí trabajando con un manuscrito que Mike me había dado la semana pasada, tenía muchos errores de ortografía y redacción, pero sin duda sería una muy buena historia.

A las dos, antes de irme a comer, Jessica volvió a llamarme

- Señor Cullen está aquí el señor McCarty

- Hazlo pasar Jessica por favor

Entonces la puerta de mi oficina se abrió y Emmett entró con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡¡¡¡Voy a ser papá otra vez!!!! – me gritó emocionadísimo

- Rose me lo dijo, muchas felicidades hermano – lo abracé y pronto nos sentamos

- Estoy tan emocionado

- Se te nota a simple vista – le dije sonriendo - ¿cómo está Rose?

- Divina, ese brillo en sus ojos no tiene igual – Emmett dijo completamente enamorado – pero está muy bien, hasta ahora no ha presentado los síntomas y yo tampoco, gracias al cielo, aún recuerdo esos extraños antojos que me dieron cuando Jackie.

- Sí, yo también los recuerdo

¿Cómo olvidar los camarones con nutella? Mientras hablábamos de ello, Bella salió con unos papeles en los brazos.

- ¡¡Enana!! – Emmett corrió a abrazarla

- Emmett…no respiro – le dijo Bella

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Trabajo aquí – le respondió la chica

- ¿Con Edward?

- Sí

- Vaya, vaya, qué cosas de la vida ¿no lo creen?

¿Por qué Emmett siempre tenía que meter la pata? Bella se sonrojó completamente y bajó la mirada, gesto que siempre hacía cuando se sentía avergonzada por algo. Emmett me miró maliciosamente y yo casi lo mato. ¿Es que acaso no entendía que las cosas entre Bella y yo estaban horriblemente mal?

- En fin, yo me voy. Le prometí a Rose que iría temprano por Jackie para que pudiera seguir con lo de su exposición – Emmett comentó – supongo que a ti no hay que darte la buena noticia

- No, Rose me la dio ayer – Bella le dijo mientras lo abrazaba – felicidades Em

- Gracias, bueno el futuro papá debe irse – Emmett nos dijo bromeando – ustedes deberían ponerse las pilas, yo también espero un sobrinito.

Emmett se fue y Bella y yo nos quedamos callados sin mirarnos y no pude evitar imaginarme a la pequeña niña de ojos cafés y cabellos rizados y cobrizos. Agité la cabeza en señal de negativa, esa niña jamás existiría. Y si lo hacía, no tendría esos hermosos ojos cafés. De pronto me imaginé a una niña muy parecida a Bella y la vislumbré a ella, en brazos de otro hombre mientras ambos miraban a la pequeña.

Nos quedamos así callados, sin movernos durante unos segundos más, luego, Bella se fue de ahí con pasos presurosos y justo al llegar a la puerta, se tropezó con sus propios pies y todas las hojas se le cayeron.

- ¡Maldición! – susurró y se agachó a recogerlos papeles y yo me paré a ayudarla.

- Te ayudo – le dije mientras me hincaba a su lado y recogía algunas hojas

- Gracias – tomó las hojas, se levantó y se fue.

Y mientras yo veía su espalda aún veía en mi mente a la niña de ojos cafés y sin poder evitarlo también me llegó el pensamiento de que yo quería ser el padre de esa niña.

**Alice POV**

Veníamos en el avión de regreso a Nueva York, esas semanas junto a Jasper sólo habían ido incrementando ese amor que sentía por él. Mientras contemplaba las nubes, estaba recargada en el pecho de mi marido y él me venía acariciando el cabello y me besaba en la frente de vez en cuando.

Miré a Jasper, su mirada estaba también perdida en las nubes, literalmente. Al sentir mi mirada sus ojos se fijaron en mí y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que pronto terminó en un beso.

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti – volví a acurrucarme entre sus brazos - ¿te acuerdas como nos conocimos?

- Como olvidarlo – Jasper me dijo riendo.

Por fin llegamos a Nueva York, bajamos del avión, fuimos por nuestras maletas y a la entrada estaban cinco personas. Cinco y mi corazón se llenó de alegría al ver nuevamente esa cabellera castaña y esos ojos color chocolate. No pude evitar corres hasta ella y abrazarla como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

- ¡¡Bella!!

- ¡¡Alice!! – Bella me abrazó casi con la misma fuerza que yo a ella – Amiga que gusto es verte de nuevo.

- ¡¡Nunca, nunca, nunca te vas a volver a ir!! ¿Me oíste Isabella Marie Swan? – le dije mientras nos separábamos, tanto en sus mejillas, como en las mías había lagrimas

- Te lo prometo Alice, jamás volveré a irme – Bella me prometió y lo cumpliría.

La miré evaluadoramente, había cambiado. Se veía un poco más alta y no tan flaca como antes. Su cabello era más largo, pero sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos cafés seguían siendo los mismos.

- ¡¡Jazz!! – Bella abrazó a mi marido y él correspondió de la misma manera

- ¡¡Bella!! ¡¡Cómo te hemos extrañado!! – Jasper le dijo a mi amiga – te buscamos tanto para la boda, lamentamos que no hayas podido estar presente

- yo lo lamento más Jazz, les fallé

- No te preocupes enana, ya estás aquí – Jasper le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a abrazarla.

¡¡Qué afán tenían ésos tres de decirnos enanas a las dos!! Que no fuéramos tan altas como Rosalie no quería decir que fuéramos enanas. Tras intercambiar saludos, besos y abrazos con nuestros amigos, nos fuimos a nuestro departamento.

Pude notar, mientras íbamos de camino que Edward y Bella seguían sin hablarse. Ahora sí nos iba a contar toda la historia, la condenada. Al llegar nos enteramos de varias cosas, Edward y Bella trabajaban juntos, Bella viviría en el departamento de abajo y la noticia más hermosa de todas, que Jackie iba a tener un hermanito…y la niña estaba encantada con la noticia.

- Bueno, tenemos que irnos a festejar que estamos juntos de nuevo - declaré.

- Pero acaban de llegar, deben de estar cansados – protestó Rosalie

- No importa, estamos todos juntos otra vez así que no vamos a desaprovechar la ocasión – les dije firmemente

- Oye te recuerdo enana que nosotros somos padres – Emmett me dijo cargando a la pequeña Jackie

- Io quiedo id con la abuela – La niña le dijo a su papá – ¿me puedo quedad a momid con la abue mami?

Rosalie y Emmett se miraron por unos segundos.

- Ahorita le hablamos tesoro y si te dice que sí, ya sabes que te puedes quedar – Rosalie le dijo a su hija mientras Emmett le hablaba a su mamá.

Yo ya estaba haciendo planes de lo que haríamos esa noche.

- Dice mi mamá que no hay problema, que la llevemos y la recojamos mañana – Emmett le dijo a Rose

- ¡¡Sí!! Id con la abue – Jackie dijo emocionada

- Bueno, ustedes tienen que ir a dejar a su pequeña y nos tenemos que cambiar, nos vemos aquí a las ocho – dije mirando mi reloj, las seis, me daría tiempo de planear todo.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Jasper me abrazó y me besó, con uno de esos suaves, largos y deliciosos besos que me dejaban con las rodillas hechas de gelatina.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado ahora mi amor?

- Ya lo verás – le respondí con una sonrisa y lo volví a besar. – Te amo

- Y yo a ti Alice

Dieron las ocho y todos ya estábamos ahí. Nos fuimos en dos coches, Jasper y yo nos fuimos con Bella y Emmett y Rosalie con Edward. Yo manejé y le dije a Edward que me siguiera. Condujimos por varias calles hasta que llegamos al lugar al que tantas veces habíamos venido hacía unos años.

- Alice… - iba a reclamarme Bella

- Nada, hoy es un día especial y vamos a festejarlo en un lugar especial.

**Bella POV**

De verdad que Alice solía meter la pata y lo hacía bastante bien. ¿Cómo se le ocurría llevarnos a ése lugar a _ése _bar? Precisamente el restaurante – bar donde las tres habíamos trabajado como cantantes todos los martes y jueves en la noche para poder mantener los gastos del departamento.

Ese bar donde tantas veces habíamos ido cuando éramos tres parejas, tres enamoradas y perfectas parejas ¿Cómo nos traía a Edward y a mí aquí? Entramos los seis juntos y el cadenero nos reconoció y nos dejó pasar inmediatamente.

- ¡¡Bella, Alice, Rose!! – el dueño aún nos recordaba - ¡¡mis cantantes favoritas!! ¿Cómo han estado?

- Muy bien Taylor ¿y tú?

- Bien, bien, pasen están en su casa

Nos fuimos a un apartado gabinete y nos sentamos yo en una orilla junto a Alice y Jasper, junto a ellos estaban Emmett y Rose y en la otra orilla, frente a mí estaba Edward.

En esos momentos había un chico tocando la guitarra y cantando una suave canción. Al verlo me llegaron los recuerdos, Rosalie y yo nos intercalábamos para tocar el piano y cuando Alice aprendió a tocar la guitarra, ella tocaba y las tres cantábamos. No nos iba nada mal, de hecho nos daban muy buenas propinas y el salario era bueno.

Una mesera – la chica era nueva, no la reconocía – llegó y nos tomó la orden

- Tú no puedes tomar alcohol – Emmett le prohibió a su esposa

- Ya lo sé, yo quiero un refresco de manzana, una hamburguesa y una orden de papas grande…ah… y un helado de chocolate – pidió Rosalie y todos la volteamos a ver sorprendidos - ¿qué? Tengo hambre y ahora como por dos ¿recuerdan?

Claro, Rosalie jamás comería tanto si no estuviera embarazada.

- A mí me trae lo mismo que a ella – pidió Emmett abrazando a su mujer

- Tú no cambias – Alice le dijo riendo – Yo quiero una ensalada de pollo

- Que sean dos – pedí yo también

- Tres – Edward también lo hizo

- Yo quiero una arrachera

Alice y Jasper nos contaron acerca de su luna de miel, los lugares a los que habían ido, las cosas que les habían pasado, cómo los habían tratado, los hoteles más bonitos, la moda, etc.…

Después yo les conté de Londres, lo que había echo, como era mi departamento, qué hacía los fines de semana, y luego Emmett salió con sus preguntas incómodas.

- ¿Y no saliste con nadie?

- Sí, seguro trajo a muchos londinenses babeando por ella – Alice lo secundó

- Pues la verdad no salí con nadie – confesé completamente sonrojada – el trabajo allá era muy pesado y apenas tenía tiempo de hacer mis cosas, salir no era una gran opción

Claro que yo no iba a confesar que no había salido con nadie porque, aunque Edward me había apartado de su lado, yo le seguía siendo fiel. Lo quisiera o no, jamás firmamos el divorcio así que yo seguía siendo su esposa…legalmente porque sabía que él ya no me consideraba eso.

Después comenzamos a hablar de Emmett y Rosalie. Rose estaba teniendo mucho éxito como pintora y la próxima semana era su exposición, ella estaba algo nerviosa por ello, pero la noticia del bebé la había relajado notablemente. Mientras que Emmett se preparaba para el juego de las semifinales, había sido el jugador más valioso la temporada pasada y esperaba serlo ésta.

Y finalmente Edward platicó de sus cosas. Al parecer seguía viviendo en la casa que había sido de sus padres, Esme estaba trabajando duramente en el museo para levantarlo y Carlisle estaba aún trabajando en el hospital.

- ¿Oye tú tampoco has salido con nadie? – Alice volvió a meter la pata

- No

Eso, aunque no me decía nada, me hizo sentir mucho mejor y a la vez mucho peor. Mejor, porque eso quería decir que aún me amaba. Peor, porque odiaba que él tuviera que sufrir, no había nada que yo más odiara en el mundo que ver a Edward sufriendo. Y ser la causa de su sufrimiento era aún peor.

Acabando la cena, Taylor llegó con nosotros.

- ¿Cenaron bien?

- Excelente, la calidad no ha disminuido en este lugar – respondió Rosalie sonriendo

- Me alegro, chicas ya que están aquí ¿no les encantaría deleitarnos con su voz? – Taylor nos miró a las tres

- Claro – Alice se levantó y le dio un beso a Jasper

- Con todo gusto – Rosalie hizo lo mismo

- ¿por qué no? – accedí yo, aunque yo no tenía a quién besar

Las tres nos encaminamos al escenario que tantas veces habíamos pisado. Nos pusimos de acuerdo, Rosalie tocaría el piano, Alice la guitarra y yo cantaría. Claro que las otras dos me ayudarían en algunas partes.

- ¿Qué vamos a cantar? – preguntó Rosalie y yo sonreí

- Noche como esta – les dije

- Pero Bella esa canción es la que…

- La que compuse para Edward, lo sé – suspiré – chicas yo aún lo amo y voy a hacer cuanto esté a mi mano para recuperar su amor

- Entonces Noche como esta será – Rosalie me dijo sonriendo

- Sí, pero eso significa que tú nos contarás todo…mañana comes con nosotras – Alice dijo tomando la guitarra

- De acuerdo, mañana en el café de siempre a las tres – acepté

**Edward POV**

Las chicas subieron al escenario, se pusieron de acuerdo por unos momentos y luego Alice tomó la guitarra y se sentó en un banco, Rosalie se fue a sentar en el piano y Bella se quedó parada frente al micrófono.

En cuanto Rosalie tocó las primeras notas supe qué canción iban a cantar y mi corazón se contrajo de dolor.

_En una noche como esta  
Supe de llantos floridos  
Supe de risas que duelen  
Supe de amor y de frío._

Esa canción, Bella la compuso en el piano que había en la casa, durante días la oía componer pero la dejaba hacer sin estar yo presente. Me encantó descubrir que los dos amábamos la música de la misma manera

_  
En una noche como esta  
Supe de historias divinas  
De sirenas y de duendes  
Supe del mar en mi vientre._

Y al descubrirte los labios  
Con un beso enfurecido  
Supe de una paz eterna  
Y una ráfaga de olvidos  
Que sobrepasan los míos.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la tocó para mí, fue el día en que mis papás fueron a cenar para conocerla oficialmente como mi mujer, mi esposa. Sólo que la tocó cuando ellos ya se habían ido y sólo estábamos ella y yo.

_  
En una noche como esta  
Supe de pocas palabras  
Y del millón de suspiros  
Que bajo llave tu guardas.  
En una noche como esta  
Supe del cielo en la tierra  
Escuche guitarras llorando  
Supe del don de tus manos._

Y al descubrirte los labios  
Con un beso enfurecido  
Supe de una paz eterna,  
Un regocijo dormido,  
Un cataclismo furtivo.  
Supe todos tus secretos  
Buenos y malos unidos  
Que por cierto  
Son de un largo...  
Que sobrepasan los mios.

Mis ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse y las lágrimas a punto de correr por mis mejillas ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿por qué tenía que cantar esa canción? Cuando alcé la mirada, me vi perdido en sus ojos marrones que no se apartaban de los míos. Su dulce voz estaba haciendo que me sumergiera en los recuerdos.

_  
En una noche como esta  
De estrellas abarrotada  
Supe del cielo en la tierra  
Escuché guitarras llorando  
Supe del don de tus manos  
Me perdí en tus ojos verdes  
Verde como esmeralda,  
Y descubrí lentamente que te amaba_

¿Me amó? ¿en verdad lo hizo? _Claro que lo hizo idiota, aún lo hace _Mi conciencia me reclamaba y yo deseaba hacerle caso. _Ella te ama, tú la amas y la conoces mejor que nadie, dale la oportunidad de demostrártelo. _¿Podría de verdad escucharla? ¿Podría volver a abrirle mi corazón? Deseaba poder decir que sí, pero una parte de mí se negaba, porque no podía olvidar aquella escena en la que había visto a Bella con…con…con _él._

* * *

**Como podrán notar, ya hay una pista acerca de lo que sucedió con Edward y Bella, tengan paciencia ya pronto se revelará todo. Otra cosa chicos, si intercalar los tiempos les marea díganme y veré que puedo hacer. **

**Espero recibir aún más comentarios de si les gusta o no, sepan que es muy importante y que tomaré sus opiniones en cuenta. **

**Por cierto, la canción que utilicé para este capítulo se llama Noche Como Esta y es de Lena, escúchenla es muy buena**

**BEsos**

**Anya Syvlie Cullen**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, aquí les dejo un capítulo del pasado.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Han pasado ya diez días desde que conocemos a los chicos y ya desde ahora los consideramos amigos. Hemos formado nuestro propio grupo y ahora que estamos de vacaciones hemos hecho todo lo habido y por haber. Hemos ido al cine, al teatro, a varias ferias, conciertos, karaoke en su departamento, cenas, discos, todo.

Hoy nos vamos a ir de picnic a un bosque cercano a la ciudad, ya sólo nos queda una semana de vacaciones y hemos decidido que la gozaremos completamente. Para el picnic, nos fuimos todos en el Jeep de Emmett, nosotras nos encargamos de la comida obviamente, mientras que los chicos prepararon lo demás.

Durante estos días me he dado cuenta de que Edward es un chico maravilloso, no he podido dejar de pensar en él desde que entró a mi vida, es algo verdaderamente sorprendente porque nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, estaba completamente enamorada de él, sin remedio.

- Bueno la siguiente es para Bella – Emmett me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Llevábamos media hora en el auto y ahora jugábamos 20 preguntas – la peor vergüenza que hayas pasado

- ¿te gusta humillar a la gente verdad Emmett? – le repliqué sonrojada – ammm…yo creo que la mayor vergüenza que he pasado sería cuando…

- Cuando Mike te tiró el cubo de pintura encima – Alice dijo

- Cuando te resbalaste a media cafetería y le tiraste a Lauren la salsa catsup encima – Rosalie comentó riendo

Los chicos rieron estruendosamente y yo me sonrojé mucho, Rosalie y Alice acabarían diciéndoles todos mis momentos vergonzosos a los chicos. Sin mencionar que ya estaba demasiado incómoda porque venía en las piernas de Edward.

Jasper iba adelante con Emmett, mientras que Rosalie y Alice venían sentadas junto a Edward y yo estaba sobre sus piernas. Era demasiado para mí, estaba muy nerviosa ya que sentía la fuerza del cuerpo de Edward mientras sus manos me sostenían de la cintura y me atraían a su pecho.

- Bueno ya les dijeron dos de mis momentos más vergonzosos – las callé antes de que siguieran con la lista. – ahora pregunto yo, ¿Emmett cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste?

- ¡¡Bravo!! – Jasper y Edward me miraron sonrientes

- Eres mala Isabella Swan – Emmett me miró

- Lo sé, ahora contesta – le pedí

- Mmm…la última vez que lloré fue cuando mi perro se murió – respondió Emmett

- Claro que no, ayer estabas viendo el Rey León y lloraste – Edward replicó

Esta vez fue el turno de que nosotras nos riéramos del pobre de Emmett. Él manejaba enfurruñado y todos volvimos a reír, al final Emmett se nos unió. Cuando llegamos por fin al bosque, Jasper me ayudó a bajar del Jeep y luego bajó Edward.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté

- Nunca mejor – me respondió sonriendo – me encantó como callaste a Emmett

- Gracias

Caminamos hasta un pequeño claro y nos preparamos para el picnic, había varios grupos esparcidos por todo el lugar. Cuando estuvo todo listo comenzamos a comer. Habíamos preparado emparedados de pollo, jamón, atún y algunos dulces de nutella y mermelada. De beber hicimos limonada natural y llevamos algunas botellas de agua.

- Propongo un brindis por haber encontrado a las mejores vecinas y amigas del mundo – Emmett propuso y todos le seguimos la corriente

- Y por Bella, que logró por una vez, callar a Emmett – Edward también propuso un brindis en mi honor y yo me sonrojé

Rato después estábamos todos sentados en el mantel platicando de muchas cosas, Jasper había llevado su guitarra y ahora estaba enseñándole a Alice como tocar. Emmett sacó un balón de volleyball y se levantó.

- ¿Quién juega conmigo?

- Bella – respondió Rosalie mientras se acostaba con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Edward – ella juega bastante bien

- ¿Tú no juegas Rosalie? – preguntó Emmett

- Sí, pero tengo flojera – respondió Rosalie, Edward rió y acarició los cabellos de mi amiga. – por ahora quiero quedarme tranquila unos momentos.

Mientras me levantaba para jugar con Emmett, miré a Rose y a Edward, estaban platicando amenamente de no sé qué. Si no supiera que ella estaba prendada de Emmett, me hubiera puesto muy celosa, pero no era el caso así que en vez de preocuparme por ello me puse a jugar volleyball con Emmett.

En Forks había estado en el equipo de la escuela y la verdad me gustaba mucho, era uno de los pocos deportes que se me daban bien y que aparte me gustaban. Mientras nos lanzábamos el balón el uno al otro, acabé contándole la mitad de mi vida a Emmett, y a pesar de estar concentrado en el juego, me ponía mucha atención. Emmett era muy competitivo y quería ganarme, pero esta vez no iba a dejarlo ganar. Así que los dos pusimos todo nuestro esfuerzo para ganarle al otro.

Finalmente decidimos dejarlo en empate ya que ninguno se iba a dar por vencido. Mientras regresábamos hacia donde estaban los demás Emmett venía jugando con el balón.

- ¿Sabes Bella? Juegas bastante bien, deberías intentar entrar al equipo de la universidad, son muy buenas jugadoras – Emmett sugirió – además de que podrías ganar una beca completa

- Suena tentador, pero no sé si pueda con las clases y aparte participar en un equipo – le confesé – además no juego tan bien

- Juegas excelente, deberías pensarlo seriamente, además conozco a la capitana del equipo, fue mi novia el año pasado, sólo no le digas eso a Rose por favor

- ¿Por qué no? – lo miré maliciosamente - ¿tienes algún interés en particular por ella?

- Sí, como nunca lo había sentido, pero otra vez te lo pido, no le digas nada – ya le iba a preguntar por qué pero él me respondió antes de que yo preguntara – Bella siendo sincero, jamás había sentido lo que siento por Rosalie, es hermosa, inteligente, tenaz…no podría pedir una chica mejor, pero a veces siento que ella no me corresponde y no quiero arruinar lo que hay entre nosotros.

Ya casi llegábamos hacia donde estaban los demás, pero yo estaba intrigada por lo que me había dicho Emmett así que lo jalé y nos sentamos en el pasto, le sacaría toda la sopa al chico acerca de lo que sentía por mi mejor amiga.

- Emmett lo que te voy a decir se queda entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió – Rosalie te quiere, la conozco desde hace mucho y créeme jamás sus ojos habían brillado tanto como lo hacen cuando está contigo

- Pero ella, se ha mostrado un tanto fría conmigo de un tiempo acá – Emmett me confesó destrozado.

- Lo sé, y lo hace para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos – le dije – Emmett entiéndela, ella siempre ha visto como todos sólo la quieren por ser hermosa, al principio los chicos le decían que era inteligente sólo para lograr salir con ella, después sólo la usaban para presumirla con sus amigos. Ella está harta de eso Emmett, quiere un chico que en verdad la quiera.

- Yo la quiero Bella, te lo juro. No me interesa porque sea hermosa, eso sólo la hace más maravillosa de lo que es por dentro – las palabras de Emmett eran sinceras, yo estaba convencida de ello – no quiero para presumirla, Rosalie no es un trofeo, para mí no lo es. Cuando la vi por primera vez en el café, me quedé sorprendido al ver su hermosa sonrisa, a pesar de no conocerla, podía decir que tras esa fachada, había una chica dulce

- La hay Emmett, la hay, y esa chica dulce espera que un chico fuerte y guapo le demuestre que su interés va en serio – Me levanté del pasto – si se está portando fría es para probarte Emmett, para ver que tanto la quieres.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que ella me quiera?

- Nada, ya lo hiciste Emmett, lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es demostrarle que es más que una cara bonita y que tú la quieres.

Me senté frente a Edward, Rosalie seguía acostada y ambos discutían acerca de pianos, cuáles tenían mejor acústica, cuáles eran los más finos, cuáles los más caros. Me uní a la plática porque yo también sabía tocar el piano. Tocaba bien, pero no era una de mis pasiones en esta vida.

Emmett se sentó a mi lado y se integró a la plática, aunque no sabía de lo que estábamos hablando.

- ¿y quién ganó el volleyball? – nos preguntó Edward

- decidimos dejarlo en empate – Emmett respondió – y ahora que recuerdo, me cambiaste el tema Bella, si cambias de opinión dímelo.

- Lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada – le dije seriamente.

Desde ese momento, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Edward y Rosalie se mostraron molestos por el resto de la conversación. Afortunadamente comenzó a llover y tuvimos que irnos, en el viaje de regreso, Edward se fue adelante con Emmett, mientras que Alice se fue ahora en las piernas de Jasper. Cuando llegamos al edificio, los seis nos metimos al elevador y al llegar a nuestro piso, nos despedimos de los chicos y ellos nos dijeron que bajarían al rato para la cena.

Alice se fue a encerrar a su habitación, tarareando una canción que yo no conocía. Yo entré a la cocina y comencé a preparar la cena. Rosalie entró poco después y me ayudó a partir la fruta.

- ¿De qué hablaban tú y Emmett? – Rosalie no se andaba con rodeos, si quería saber algo, simplemente lo preguntaba

- Me dijo que debería entrar al equipo de volleyball de la universidad, porque así ganaría una beca completa – le conté la verdad a Rosalie, sabía que se había puesto celosa

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Rosalie Lilian Hale ¿qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza? Claro que fue sólo eso – la tomé de los hombros – Rose, eres mi amiga jamás intentaría nada con Emmett, además tú sabes que yo…que Edward…

- Lo sé, ¿me perdonas? – Rose me abrazó

¿Cómo no la iba a perdonar? Si era una de mis mejores amigas. Acabamos de hacer la cena y fuimos a buscar a Alice, la pequeña estaba inusualmente callada y eso era de lo más extraño, pasamos por su habitación y la vimos escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno.

- ¿Alice qué haces? – preguntó Rosalie y Alice guardó su cuaderno rápidamente

- ¿yo? Nada – nos dijo con una sonrisa "angelical"

- Marie Alice Brandon, dinos qué era eso que acabas de esconder

- Un cuaderno

- ¿Qué escribías en ese cuaderno?

Alice nos miró y suspiró ahogadamente.

- Alice somos amigas, sabes que puedes decirnos todo – tomé su mano e intenté convencerla mejor que Rosalie – pero si no nos quieres decir, lo entenderemos

- Gracias chicas, a decir verdad, este es un cuaderno donde escribo poemas que me llegan de repente – Alice sacó su cuaderno y lo estrechó contra su pecho – Jasper me dijo que podría usarlos para componer canciones. No les había dicho…porque me daba pena

- Eres una tonta ¿lo sabías? – le dije mientras la abrazábamos – jamás nos burlaríamos de eso Alice, es algo especial para ti y también lo es para nosotras.

Alice nos dejó leer algunos de sus poemas, eran muy buenos en realidad. Y entonces nos platicó de lo que habían hablado Jasper y ella mientras estábamos en el picnic, al parecer los dos tenían gustos semejantes, pero por otro lado, también eran completamente opuestos. Jasper era tranquilo, reservado e introvertido. Nuestra Alice por el contrario, era inquieta, hiperactiva y completamente extrovertida.

- Bueno ahora yo quiero saber de que estaban hablando Emmett y tú – Rosalie me dijo

- De ti – respondí

- ¿Qué de mí? Isabella Marie Swan quiero que me digas, palabra por palabra, todo lo que hablaron

Bueno, ahora sí estamos graves, ¿Rosalie Lilian Hale? ¿Marie Alice Brandon? ¿Isabella Marie Swan? Casi nunca usábamos nuestros nombres completos y ahora las tres lo hicimos.

La siguiente hora, les relaté casi todo lo que Emmett me había dicho (tampoco quería traicionar su confianza, así que me guardé las cosas más profundas de la conversación) y las expresiones de Rosalie no tuvieron precio. Ese brillo poco común en sus ojos, su sonrisa 100% sincera, ese ¿sonrojo? En sus mejillas. Me alegraba que mi amiga por fin encontrara a alguien que en verdad la quisiera, porque no dudaba que Emmett haría lo que fuera por ella.

Cuando termino la conversación de Emmett creí que era hora de irnos con los chicos para la cena. Pero eso no llegó a tener lugar.

- Bueno, no creo tener a Emmett como tú tienes a Edward Bella – yo ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación. Al oír eso, me di la vuelta

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Digo que nuestro queridísimo Edward Cullen está que babea por Bella – Rosalie dijo sonriendo

- Rosalie tienes que darnos detalles – Alice le pidió

- Bueno, cuando Emmett y Bella se fueron a jugar volleyball comenzamos a platicar de cómo era nuestra vida en Forks, luego me preguntó como conocí a Bella y ya tocado el tema no dejó de preguntarme acerca de ella

- Rosalie ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Lo necesario para tenerlo intrigado y babeando por ti

Sabía que podía confiar en Rosalie, podía confiarles lo que fuera a ellas dos y jamás me delatarían. Incluso podría decirles que cometí un asesinato y ellas no dirían nada.

Poco después el timbre sonó, yo me levanté y fui a abrir. Y ahí estaban mis vecinos sexies. Los tres venían ya en pijama y yo no pude evitar reírme al verlos.

- ¿Sabes? No es bueno dejar que sus vecinos se mueran de hambre – me recriminó Emmett y yo miré mi reloj, ¡¡¡eran pasadas las once!!!

- Chicos perdón, de verdad no nos dimos cuenta de que se había echo tan tarde, pasen – los dejé entrar y antes de que Edward pasara, me miró y me sonrió

- ¿Crees que soy un idiota?

- No, creo que eres…uno de los vecinos más sexies que he tenido – le dije en broma y ambos reímos.

- ¿Has tenido más vecinos sexies? – me preguntó pegándome a la puerta

- no, pero Jasper y Emmett se ofenderían si sólo te llamara sexy a ti

Lo aparté rápidamente de mi lado y me fui a reunir con los demás en el comedor. Acabando la cena, Jasper y yo fuimos a lavar los trastes, mientras los demás se sentaban en el suelo de lo que sería la sala. Jasper era una linda persona, mientras lavábamos los platos, me platicó acerca de su música y cómo había llegado a apasionarse tanto por ella.

Cuando terminamos, nos reunimos con los demás, que ahora estaban jugando Twister, Jasper y yo fuimos obligados a jugar. Después de un rato y varias caídas, optamos por jugar algo más. Pictionary fue la elección de Rosalie, y como ella estaba en nuestro equipo, las mujeres ganamos.

Después nos quedamos platicando entre los seis, y luego, ya no recuerdo nada.

**Edward POV**

Desperté con un terrible dolor de espalda, eso de dormir en el suelo no es bueno para la salud. Abrí mis ojos y vi a dos mujeres durmiendo entre mis brazos. Alice estaba dormida con su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo y Bella lo hacía en mi pecho de lado derecho.

Moví mi cabeza y vi a Jasper cómodamente dormido con la cabeza en el vientre de Alice mientras que Emmett y Rosalie se habían dormido abrazados, ella acurrucada en su pecho y él sosteniéndola de la cintura protectoramente.

- Edward…

Creí que Bella se había despertado, pero la verdad era que había suspirado mi nombre en sueños. ¿Podía ser eso posible? Miré su cara angelical y sonreí mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello de los ojos.

Me quedé absorto mirándola dormir.

- No vayas a babear encima de ella Edward – la voz de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Sólo pensaba

- Seguro, yo diría que veías a Bella poco apropiadamente

- Mira quien lo dice, debería de decirle a Rose la clase de hombre que eres

- Sólo podrías decirle que soy guapo y maravilloso

El dolor en la espalda me estaba matando, pero no podía moverme debido a las dos mujeres que tenía sobre mí. Emmett tampoco podía moverse y a ninguno de los dos nos importaba quedarnos así.

Al poco rato, Bella despertó. Me miró adormilada y se sentó.

- ¡Qué noche! Me duele todo – se quejó

- afortunadamente tenías a Edward de almohada – Emmett le dijo tratando de contener una carcajada para no despertar a Rose

- Edward, espero que no estés muy adolorido

- Algo, pero fue una buena noche debo decir – le sonreí y ella se sonrojó.

Jasper, Alice y Rosalie se despertaron poco después. La verdad era que estaba muy adolorido pero no podía quejarme, Bella había dormido en mis brazos y nada podía ser mejor.

- ¡¡EMMETT!! – oí a Bella quejarse – quítate de mi cama

- No, tengo sueño

Bella salió de su habitación algo molesta y yo vi que Jasper se disponía a entrar a la habitación de Rosalie, ella lo miró amenazadoramente y Jasper corrió a la habitación de la rubia.

- ¡¡JASPER!!

Y Jasper se tiró a la cama de Rosalie y ella no pudo quitarlo de ahí. Al verme, Alice corrió a su habitación y se puso en la entrada.

- Ni se te ocurra pensarlo Edward Cullen

- ¿Por qué no? – me acerqué a ella y la tiré conmigo en su cama

- Eso es injusto tú eres más grande que yo y más fuerte – Alice se quejó y yo reí antes de estamparle un beso en la frente.

- No te preocupes, no tengo la intención de dormirme, sólo quería molestarte un poco

Me levanté y fui a la cocina, donde una malhumorada Rose y una divertida Bella hacían el desayuno. Yo me acerqué a ellas y rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos.

- y díganme, mis vecinas favoritas ¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy?

- Huevo con tocino

- Delicioso

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Bella sirvió los platos y poco después Jasper y Emmett se sentaron con nosotros. Bella y Rosalie entraron a la cocina para servirles. Cuando regresaron, ambas les dieron sus platos a Jasper y Emmett y yo no pude evitar reírme al ver lo que les habían servido. Un pedazo de pan duro y una probadita de avena.

En esos momentos, me alegré al no haber acaparado la cama de Alice, pude haber recibido un desayuno así. Acabando de desayunar, lavé los platos con Bella y Jasper y Emmett subieron al departamento a arreglarse.

- ¿Bella te gustaría ir al parque conmigo? – le pedí a la chica mientras ella me acompañaba a la puerta.

- Claro

- Bien, paso por ti en ¿Dos horas? – ella rió

- Si crees que tardaré dos horas en arreglarme Edward, entonces me conoces muy poco

- Bueno, una hora entonces

- Estaré lista, no te preocupes.

Y antes de irme, no pude evitar rozar sus labios con los míos. Mientras subía las escaleras, pensaba en la manera correcta de pedirle que fuera mi novia.

* * *

**¡¡¡HOla chicos!!! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Y pues otra vez les pido sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. Ya sé que todo mundo quiere saber porque Edward y Bella se separaron, lo sé y les prometo que lo sabrán, sólo no me pregunten cuando aún estoy en ello.**

**Besos**

**Anya Sylvie Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chicos heme aquí con otro capítulo del presente. Disfrútenlo**

**Bella POV**

Después de un rato de estar juntos, nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Yo me fui al departamento con Alice y Jasper. Cuando entré al mío, encendí la luz y me quedé sentada en el sillón y sonreí al recordar el día que fuimos a comprar la sala, nada más vimos esta y la compramos sin detenernos a mirar nada más.

Además fue en este sillón donde estaba sentada cuando mis amigos me dieron mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado número 21, los boletos para irnos a las Vegas, los boletos que sin pensarlo, nos habían llevado hasta el altar a Edward y a mí.

Agobiaba por los recuerdos que jamás me dejaban, me fui a mi habitación. Me bañé, me lavé los dientes, sequé mi cabello, me puse una pijama y me fui a dormir. Mañana me esperaba un día muy largo, mañana por fin hablaría con mis amigas acerca de los motivos por los cuales Edward y yo nos separamos.

Mis sueños esa noche se remontaron a los días pasados, más precisamente, al día que Edward y yo salimos por primera vez.

_- Este parque lo encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer – me contó – estaba algo enojado así que manejé lejos por un rato y llegué aquí._

_- Es hermoso, me hace recordar un poco Forks – le comenté._

_- ¿Te gustaba?_

_- No mucho, siempre llovía y jamás había sol – le respondí – todo era muy verde y solía hacer mucho frío. Me gusta mucho Nueva York porque no es así, siento que hay más vida aquí._

_- Muchos más humanos que en Forks – Edward convino y los dos reímos_

Después de eso soñé con mis días en Forks, cuando todo era vacío y aburrido de no ser por Alice y Rose.

Cuando mi despertador sonó, me levanté algo cansada, me senté en la cama y reí, seguía sin poder tocar el suelo con mis pies. Esa cama era enorme y Emmett siempre se burlaba diciéndome que la cama no era enorme, sino que yo era una enana.

Me vestí para irme al trabajo y luego fui a hacerme el desayuno, miré el refrigerador, aún había veinte mil notas pegadas a él, nunca habíamos quitado esas notitas que dejábamos. Mientras bebía de mi café, miré las notitas, había mías, de Rose, de Alice, de Jasper, De Emmett y de Edward. Notas de todos para todos.

_Rose y Bella:_

_Me llevé a Alice por unas horas_

_Jasper_

Reí, hasta ellos se dejaban notas en nuestro refrigerador

_Emmett:_

_Me robé a tu novia, necesito que me ayude con_

_Unos diseños para la portada de un libro_

_Edward_

Luego vi una que yo misma escribí

_Rose:_

_Tu novio me obligó a ir a la escuela_

_Para la prueba de volleyball. Te lo regreso_

_Cuando lo haya torturado lo suficiente_

_Bella_

Reí ante esa nota, Emmett me insistió tanto para ir a esas pruebas que yo no pude decirle que no, a no ser que lo quisiera día y noche tras de mí. Entonces encontré una escondida entre tantas otras.

_Bella:_

_Siento haberme ido mi amor, pero _

_Tenía la cita en la editorial. Te veo_

_Al rato preciosa mía. Te amo_

_Edward._

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, fue una de las tantas noches que Edward pasó conmigo. Esa mañana había despertado y no había visto a mi novio a mi lado así que me había puesto mi bata y lo había ido a buscar a la cocina y lo único que vi fue su nota y una hermosa rosa azul en un vaso con agua.

Cuando me casé con Edward, también dejábamos notitas en el refrigerador el uno al otro, el día que me fui de ahí, aún estaban todas pegadas. Me preguntaba si Edward las había conservado. Yo suponía que no, seguro las había tirado todas.

En fin, me fui al trabajo, esta vez no me topé con Edward en el elevador, entré a mi oficina y él no estaba en la suya. Me senté en mi escritorio y comencé con la corrección de un texto que Mike me había mandado revisar. Poco después oí que la puerta de la oficina de Edward se abría.

Me quedé en mi oficina por toda la mañana, pensando en lo que les diría a Alice y a Rosalie esa tarde.

_La verdad, eso es lo que debes decir_ mi conciencia me dijo y yo estuve de acuerdo con ella.

Poco antes de las tres, salí de mi oficina y vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver a una mujer con Edward. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, pues la mujer estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Edward, mientras se besaban apasionadamente. La chica era morena que sin duda tenía un muy buen cuerpo, Edward la tenía sujeta de la cintura y vi que él ya tenía su camisa desfajada y abierta y la chica estaba acariciándolo.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, ya había visto suficiente. Edward ya me había olvidado y sabía con más certeza aún, que me odiaba. Entré a mi auto y me sequé las lágrimas. ¿Por qué había regresado? Debí de haberme quedado en Londres ahí, Edward no podría dañarme más.

**Edward POV**

Oí que la puerta de mi oficina se cerraba y sonreí con satisfacción mientras los hambrientos labios de Leah me besaban con pasión. Cuando terminamos nuestro beso, yo ya estaba jadeante y satisfecho.

- ¡¡Cielos Leah!! No has cambiado nada

- Lo sé – ella me respondió orgullosa – tú tampoco Edward, me sigues volviendo loca – sus dedos recorrieron los contornos de mis músculos del abdomen – dime que nos veremos más seguido

- Tal vez – le respondí mientras sacaba mi cartera y le metía unos dólares a ella en el bolsillo de su falda – Gracias por todo Leah

- Siempre es un placer Edward – me dijo seductora y volvió a besarme – háblame

Leah salió de mi oficina y yo me arreglé la ropa. Conocí a Leah la noche en que Bella se fue a Londres, yo estaba deshecho y caminaba sin rumbo por las calles hasta que la vi. Leah era una mujer joven, atractiva, con unas curvas de lo más provocativas. Esa noche conocí las artes de Leah, y eran de lo más embriagadoras. Leah era una mujer apasionada, provocativa y ciertamente sabía como llevar a un hombre hasta los límites del placer.

La noche anterior, cuando llegué a la casa le hablé a Leah porque necesitaba desahogarme, sin embargo ya estaba con otro cliente así que se me ocurrió una mejor idea de cómo desahogarme y de paso darle a entender a Bella que no la amaba más. Así que le pedí que fuera a mi oficina aquella tarde.

Esa tarde me fui a comer con algunos de mis compañeros y me la pasé bastante bien. Al regresar a la oficina Jessica estaba en su escritorio ordenando algunos papeles.

- Jessica

- Dígame señor Cullen

- ¿Ya llegó Isabella?

- No señor

- Bueno, gracias

Entré a mi oficina y me recosté por unos momentos en mi silla con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que Bella me había visto con Leah, pero también me hubiera gustado ver su expresión.

_Edward estás volando límites _mi conciencia me reclamó

- Ella pasó los límites – dije en voz alta

_Eso tú no lo sabes porque jamás la dejaste explicarte lo sucedido _volvió a regañarme mi conciencia _algún día vas a arrepentirte de no haberla escuchado y de no escucharme a mí ahora._

Bella regresó poco después. Sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos y supe sin asomo de dudas que había estado llorando. Al mirarme, todo mi cuerpo se contrajo al notar todo el dolor que esa mirada me transmitía. Y lo peor era saber que yo era el culpable de que esos hermosos ojos estuvieran así.

Bella desvió su mirada y entró a su oficina sin decirme nada más. Yo me sentí terriblemente mal, por más que yo estuviera enojado con ella, conocía a Bella y ella era una persona muy buena por naturaleza y no era justo que la estuviera haciendo sentir mal.

Entré a su oficina (cosa que no había hecho) la vi sentada en su silla revisando un manuscrito que Mike nos había pedido a ambos que revisáramos. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver la fotografía que tenía en su librero, era la misma que yo tenía en el mío, la del día de nuestra boda. Ella volvió la mirada hacia donde se dirigía la mía y al principio se sonrojó, después volvió la vista a su trabajo. Yo aún estaba aturdido, que ella también tuviera esa fotografía me había dejado muy confundido.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – me preguntó ella con frialdad

- Yo sólo quería ofrecerte una disculpa – le dije un tanto cohibido.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? – ella seguía sin mirarme

- Por lo que sucedió hace un rato sé que me viste con…

- No me interesa Edward, haz lo que quieras con quien quieras, al fin y al cabo es tu oficina y tú y yo…tú y yo ya no estamos…

Ella quería decirlo, pero la verdad era que seguíamos casados, ella se había ido sin que hubiera divorcio.

- Lo sé, pero de todos modos fue una falta de respeto hacia ti, lo lamento – terminé

- Bueno pues, te disculpo, ahora si me permites tengo cosas que hacer – me dijo mientras volvía a su trabajo

Al mirarla me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, y cuando Bella se ponía nerviosa solía tirar las cosas, se volvía un poco torpe. Cuando salí de su oficina sonreí inevitablemente al oír sus bolígrafos caerse.

- ¡¡Rayos!! – oí a través de la puerta

- Ay mi amor, no has cambiado nada – yo dije en voz baja y cerré la boca rápidamente ¿había dicho mi amor?

Al finalizar el día, Bella me dio el manuscrito ya corregido, ahora yo me lo debía de llevar a mi casa para revisarlo con más detalle, aunque dudaba que a Bella se le hubiera escapado algo, siempre era muy minuciosa y generalmente jamás se le escapaban detalles de ningún libro.

Recuerdo que cuando estábamos casados y ella leía hasta tarde, la oía quejarse de los errores en los libros.

- ¡¡Es qué mira!! ¡¡Es una barbaridad!! – me enseñaba el libro con el error y yo reía

- Ay mi amor, cuando tengamos nuestra propia editorial, nos aseguraremos de que eso no pase – le decía mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos

- Por supuesto que no – me decía ella aún molesta

- Claro que no, no nos gustaría tener a lectoras como tú que se quejaran de los errores de edición – en eso siempre la besaba y comenzaba a colocarme sobre ella.

Y luego yo mismo me encargaba de hacerla olvidar esos enojos con sesiones de amor lentas, dulces y tiernas. Y si estaba demasiado enojada, apasionadas.

Llegué a mi casa y dejé mis cosas en el vestíbulo mientras entraba a la cocina a prepararme algo para cenar. Cuando terminé, bajé al sótano, me hacía falta un poco de ejercicio así que me subí a la caminadora y corrí unos ocho kilómetros. Saliendo fui a darme un baño y ya que estaba listo para irme a la cama, tomé el manuscrito y comencé a leerlo.

No había ni un párrafo que no tuviera alguna nota de Bella, sonreí complacido al ver que esa minuciosidad no había cambiado para nada. A la mitad del libro me di cuenta de que yo no tendría nada más que corregir, Bella había echo el trabajo perfectamente, aunque sí terminé de leer el manuscrito, era bueno. Seguro a Mike le encantaría, aunque no supiera nada de literatura.

A la mañana siguiente, me di un baño, me vestí, bajé a desayunar y me fui a la oficina. Al llegar, volví a chocar con Bella, quien sabe que ocurría pero siempre tenía que encontrármela.

- Buenos días Edward – me saludó ella cortésmente

- Buenos días Bella – respondí – anoche terminé de revisar el manuscrito, aunque debo decirte que no me dejaste nada que revisar

- Lo siento

- Descuida, ya sabía yo que lo harías minuciosamente – respondí

- ¿Te gustó?

- Mucho, estoy seguro que será un hit, como lo llamaría Mike

Bella rió conmigo y el sonido de su risa fue un ensalmo para mí, esa risa que podía hacerme sentir mejor sin importar nada más.

- Y hablando del diablo – murmuró cuando llegamos a nuestras oficinas y vimos a Mike ahí esperándonos

- Ah, mis editores favoritos – nos saludó

- Buenos días Mike – saludamos los dos

- Vengan, vengan, tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy importante

Entramos a mi oficina y yo ayudé a Bella a sentarse, Mike se sentó en mi silla y yo me senté al lado de Bella ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la mente de Mike? Bella y yo nos miramos compartiendo con esa mirada nuestra completa sorpresa.

- Debo admitir que me sorprende, ¡¡Qué escondido se lo tenían!!

- ¿De qué hablas Mike? – le pregunté algo receloso

- De su matrimonio

Bella y yo nos quedamos callados. ¡No podía ser! De todas las personas que podían enterarse, tenía que ser Mike el que lo hiciera.

- Al parecer uno de los socios, les dio clases a ambos y él fue el que me comunicó que estaban casados, cosa que me sorprende, si están casados ¿por qué Bella vivió cuatro años en Inglaterra?

- Mike, las cosas son complicadas – intenté decir

- Pues no sé cuán complicadas sean Edward, pero los socios no quieren que haya chismes en la editorial así que ustedes dos organizarán una cena y se comportarán como marido y mujer para mantener a los socios tranquilos ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí – asentimos ambos

- Bien, que tengan buen día.

Mike se fue y Bella y yo nos quedamos ahí sin decir nada. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

- Bueno, supongo que no tenemos opción – murmuré después de un rato – lo mejor será que la hagamos en nues…en mi casa

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Te parece el próximo viernes?

- Bien, llegaré antes para preparar la cena

Bella se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de su oficina

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Sí?

- Creo…creo que deberíamos ir solicitando los papeles del divorcio…para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir

- Claro

Bella entró a su oficina y yo me senté en mi silla. ¿Realmente quería divorciarme de ella? ¿No podríamos darnos una segunda oportunidad? ¿Podría escucharla? ¿Podría perdonar esa infidelidad?

* * *

**Hola a todos... ¿Les gustó el capítulo? espero que sí, pues después de mucho meditarlo, creo que ya va siendo hora de que ustedes y Edward se enteren de la verdad. En especial Edward jajaja**

**Chicos muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

**Nos leemos la próxima**

**Anya Sylvie Cullen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza. esta capi es del pasado, disfrútenlo**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Como Edward me dijo que íbamos a ir al parque, me puse unos jeans y una playera blanca, en realidad me vestí sencillamente, quiero decir, vamos al parque. Me amarré el cabello en una coleta y esperé a que Edward tocara. Rosalie se estaba bañando y Alice estaba escribiendo en su habitación. Ahora que sabíamos que escribía poemas, ya no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

El timbre sonó y yo fui a abrir. Edward estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y al verme sonrió, yo me sonrojé y le sonreí en respuesta. Él vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa azul de manga corta.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro – cerré la puerta tras de mí y nos subimos al elevador

- Te ves muy hermosa Bella – Edward me dijo y yo me sonrojé

- Gracias, Edward

Salimos del elevador y Edward me condujo hasta su auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y él entró al asiento del conductor, mientras conducía, puso un CD con música de piano que a mí no se me hacía nada conocida.

- ¿Quién toca?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

- No, me encanta ¿quién es el pianista? – Edward me volteó a ver y sonrió

- Yo

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, esa canción se la escribí a mi mamá hace poco

No podía creerlo, Edward escribía canciones realmente lindas. Cuando ésa terminó, comenzó a sonar una canción aún más dulce y suave que la primera, desbordaba amor por cada una de sus notas. Yo cerré los ojos y recargué la cabeza en el asiento.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta, es preciosa

- La escribí para ti

Abrí los ojos y lo miré completamente sorprendida, ya habíamos llegado al parque así que se estacionó y salió a abrirme la puerta. Me tendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar, yo la tomé algo sorprendida…bueno muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirme.

- ¿Bella te sientes bien?

- Sí, es que ¿serías tan amable de explicarme lo que acabas de decirme?

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, se acercó lentamente a mí y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Yo no podía creerlo pero me obligué a cerrar mis ojos y a dejarme llevar. Las manos de Edward se quedaron en mi cuello mientras yo recargué mis manos en su pecho.

No sé por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero fue el mejor beso que jamás me habían dado. Edward me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y seguimos paseando por el parque.

- Me gustas mucho Bella, no puedo seguir ocultándolo – nos detuvimos ahí y Edward tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las besó

- ¿Es enserio?

- Como que el cielo es azul, por eso te traje aquí, aquí fue nuestra primera…

- ¿Cita? – pregunté temerosa

- Sí, y es un lugar muy especial para mí y es justo aquí donde quiero hacerte una petición

- ¿Petición?

- ¿Bella quieres ser mi novia?

Miré los insondables ojos de Edward por un minuto, sólo lo conocía desde hace diez días y en esos diez días, Edward me había hecho sentir cosas que jamás había sentido en mis años en Forks o Phoenix. Pensé por un momento y me di cuenta de que por primera vez, deseaba obedecer las órdenes de mi corazón y ellas no podían ser más claras.

Tomé las manos de Edward y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Sí, Edward, claro que quiero ser tu novia – le respondí

Él sólo me sonrió y acercó su boca a la mía. Volvimos a besarnos y Edward atrapó mi labio inferior por un largo y delicioso momento antes de separarnos y dirigirnos una sonrisa radiante antes de volvernos a besar.

Sentí una gota de agua en mi cabello, pero las manos de Edward acariciando mi espalda y sus labios besando los míos, me distrajeron por completo. No fue hasta que estuvimos mojados casi completamente que nos separamos y nos miramos con otra sonrisa.

- Te iba a decir que si querías que fuéramos a tomar un café pero creo que lo mejor será que regresemos a cambiarnos – Edward tomó mi mano y me condujo hasta su auto

- Creo que es lo más prudente.

Llegamos al edificio y saliendo del Volvo, Edward volvió a besarme, yo tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él tenía las dos suyas en mi cintura. Apretamos el botón del elevador y él me abrazó.

- ¿Tu departamento o el mío?

- Tú el tuyo y yo el mío – le dije y él me miró algo dolido, yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho - ¿no dijiste que querías ir por un café? Tenemos que cambiarnos y no creo que quieras que yo te preste algo de ropa ¿oh sí?

- No – respondió él otra vez, sonriendo.

El elevador se abrió y nosotros nos quedamos ahí, estáticos. Emmett estaba de espaldas a nosotros y unas piernas femeninas rodeaban su cintura, luego vi a Rosalie con los labios hinchados con el labial corrido. Emmett estaba besando su cuello y fue cuando Rosalie abrió los ojos y nos miró a los dos.

- ­¡¡¡BELLA!!!¡¡¡EDWARD!!!

- Creo…que nosotros… usaremos la… escalera – tartamudeé

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Edward y yo nos mirábamos sonrojados. Él tomó mi mano y subimos la escalera hasta llegar a mi piso. Una vez frente a la puerta de mi departamento, Edward me atrajo nuevamente al círculo de sus brazos y me besó dulcemente.

- Ahora bajo por ti

- ¿Vas a esperar el elevador? – le pregunté en broma y él se estremeció

- El cielo me ampare, sabía que Emmett era así, pero ¿Rosalie?

- No tienes una idea – le dije sonriendo

Vi como Edward se acercaba a las escaleras.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero

- Yo también te quiero Bella, muchísimo.

Sonreí y entré a mi departamento con una sonrisa en mis labios. Me dirigí a mi habitación sin darme cuenta de nada, mientras abría mi clóset me pregunté qué debería de usar. Me puse mi falda larga, color caqui y una blusa azul que Edward alguna vez me había dicho, me quedaba bien.

Me amarré el cabello y decidí ir a preguntarle a Alice si me veía bien, como no pensé que estuviera acompañada, abrí la puerta de su habitación y no pude creer lo que veía. Jasper estaba acostado en la cama sin camisa y Alice estaba sobre él, sin blusa. Los dos estaban besándose apasionadamente y no me oyeron entrar, cerré la puerta silenciosamente y luego salí aún más rápido del departamento.

Iba a subir las escaleras para buscar a Edward, sólo que él también venía bajando corriendo así que los dos terminamos en el suelo, yo arriba de él.

- Lo siento – dijimos al mismo tiempo – es que iba a ir a verte – volvimos a decir al unísono y reímos

- ¿por qué ibas a subir? – me preguntó Edward

- no lo vas a creer, pero Jasper y Alice están en su habitación… - me sonrojé – No puedo creerlo ¿Alice?

- ¿Jasper? ¿segura que era Jasper?

- Sí, te lo juro.

- Bueno tienes suerte, no creo que haya sido tan perturbador como oír a Emmett y a Rosalie en su habitación – Edward se estremeció

- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberemos de buscar un lugar donde dormir hoy – sugerí – no quisiera estar ahí

- Yo tampoco – Entonces Edward sonrió malévolamente

- ¿Qué estás pensando Edward Cullen?

- Ven conmigo

Me levanté y luego él se paró, tomó mi mano y bajamos con la administradora del edificio para pedirle un favor. Al oírlo sonrió y nos miró con reproche, pero era una idea tan genial, que aceptó.

- Espero que tengas cámara en tu celular Bella – me dijo Edward mientras subíamos

- Sí, yo quiero ver como salen Emmett y Rosalie – le dije y le di un beso – más te vale que tú hagas lo mismo Edward

- Por supuesto y luego lo subiremos a Youtube

Yo reí y me fui al piso de Edward, me escondí detrás de las escaleras con mi celular preparado y la vista fija a la habitación de los chicos. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír porque estropearía todo. Entonces escuché cosas caer dentro del departamento así que encendí la cámara de mi celular.

- ¡¡¡¡FUEGO!!!! ¡¡¡FUEGO!!! – Emmett salió de su habitación gritando

Yo intenté no reírme, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas de labial y sólo traía sus bóxers de ositos. Justo detrás de él salió Rosalie, despeinada y sólo con su ropa interior. Fueron sus expresiones lo que me hicieron reírme, no podía parar.

Obviamente me estaba riendo tan fuerte, que Emmett y Rosalie me miraron con ganas de querer matarme, pero yo no podía parar de reír.

- ¡¡¡EDWARD CULLEN VAS A MORIR!!! – escuché el grito de Alice y luego Edward estaba a mi lado completamente muerto de la risa, igual que yo

- ¿Bella? Tú también – Alice me miró molesta y al verla reí aún más.

- Creo…que …mejor nos vamos antes de que nos maten – me susurró Edward al oído

Entonces los dos vimos que el elevador se abría así que sin pensarlo, nos metimos dentro mientras una viejita salía y veía a Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie y se persignaba. Nosotros seguimos riendo aún más y antes de que ellos nos mataran, las puertas se cerraron.

Al llegar al auto de Edward cambiamos los celulares, para que él viera a Emmett y a Rosalie y yo a Alice y a Jasper. Creo que fue más chistoso verlos a ellos dos. Pues Alice salió corriendo como loca y luego salió Jasper con los pantalones abajo. Obviamente se escucharon las risas de Edward de fondo.

Cuando llegamos al café, nos tranquilizamos un poco.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que esta noche dormiremos en el pasillo – Edward me dijo

- No lo dudo, pero valió la pena – dije yo – hubieras visto a Emmett con sus bóxers de ositos.

Después de reírnos otro rato de nuestros pobres amigos, nos quedamos platicando de cosas más serias, Edward me platicó de sus clases y sus maestros, entonces entró al café un hombre mayor. Al verlo, Edward se tensó, el viejo captó la mirada de Edward y se acercó a nuestra mesa.

- Pero que sorpresa tan agradable – por el tono que usó el señor, dudo que fuera agradable. – Edward Cullen

- Profesor Weinberg – saludó Edward cortésmente – permítame presentarle a Isabella Swan, será alumna suya este semestre

- Es un placer señorita Swan – el señor me estrechó la mano y me sonrió cálidamente – espero con ansias ver que tal se desarrolla en mi clase

- Gracias, el placer es mío

- Bueno, yo los dejo – el profesor se fue a otra mesa.

Edward se quedó callado y serio desde que él entró y yo me pregunté la razón de por qué. Me acerqué a él y tomé su mano.

- ¿Edward, te encuentras bien?

- Sí, es sólo que…el profesor Weinberg nunca me ha caído bien – Edward me miró algo serio – él desea ser rector de la Universidad y considerando que mi tío lo es, me ha traído consecuencias

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque como el rector es mi tío, siempre está buscando la manera de perjudicarme, el semestre pasado hice un trabajo de Hamlet para dos de mis clases, el profesor Heathers me dijo que estaba perfecto y me puso diez y Weinberg me puso cinco y me ordenó repetirlo – Edward me contó molesto

- ¿Y por qué no le has dicho a tu tío?

- Porque no quiero traerle problemas a él y además, si le contara Weinberg me trataría peor – respondió Edward

- Lo siento mucho Edward, no sé qué decirte – acaricié su mano y luego su mejilla

- Dime que me quieres – me pidió

- Te quiero

Edward se acercó a mí y volvió a besarme. Este día había sido fantástico, pero no podíamos quedarnos en la cafetería toda la noche así que pagamos y nos fuimos a nuestros departamentos. Esta vez pudimos usar el elevador así que al llegar a mi piso Edward me besó.

- Ojalá y te dejen entrar – me deseó

- Igual a ti, buenas noches Edward

- Que descanses Bella

Entré silenciosamente al departamento, las luces estaban apagadas así que aproveché la oscuridad para irme a mi habitación lo más silenciosa posible. Al entrar y ver que ninguna de mis amigas me había oído, suspiré aliviada y prendí la luz, al darme la vuelta, vi a Rosalie y a Alice sentadas en mi cama mirándome furiosamente

- Si quieren puedo irme a dormir a la sala

- No

- Vamos chicas, no se enojen, fue un bromita

- Si no estamos enojadas, estamos aquí porque queremos saber que tanto pasó porque tú y Edward llevan todo el día juntos

- Ammm… pues es que…Edward… - me sonrojé – me pidió que fuera su novia y le dije que sí

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaban abrazándome y estaba tirada en la cama oyendo sus gritos.

- Oigan, calma, calma que ustedes también tienen cosas que contarme – les dije mirándolas con reproche

- Yo sólo estaba platicando con Jasper y luego…se dio – Alice respondió demasiado rápido

- No te creo – dijimos Rose y yo

- Oh…está bien, le estaba enseñando mis poemas y me dijo que son grandiosos…como su autora – Alice dijo ¡sonrojada!

- ¿y tú? – le pregunté a Rose

- ¿Yo? Pues la verdad es que no fue otra cosa más que lujuria – Rosalie respondió algo triste

Alice y yo nos miramos y luego prestamos atención a lo que Rosalie nos iba a contar.

- Salí del departamento porque dejé unas cosas en el auto así que entré al elevador, Emmett ya estaba dentro, me saludó y yo me quedé callada. Creo que fue el silencio, pero un segundo después ya nos estábamos besando y la verdad no sé ni siquiera por qué sucedió, pero definitivamente yo no quería que pasara, ahora no sé que pensará Emmett de mí – Rosalie jamás, jamás había llorado por un chico así que verla llorando por Emmett fue sorprendente

- Rose, no creo que por lo que pasó tenga una mala impresión de ti, estoy segura – le dije a mi amiga

- Es que…

- Mira ¿qué te parece si voy y hablo con él? – sugirió Alice levantándose de la cama

- No, Alice… - intentó detenerla Rose – por favor no lo hagas

Justo en ese momento el celular de Rose sonó, ella lo abrió y vio que era un mensaje, mientras lo leía, una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Alice no tardó ni cinco segundos en quitárselo. Luego, me lo enseñó.

_Rose:_

_Descansa princesa, y por si te lo preguntas, hoy fue el día más memorable de toda mi vida, te quiero._

_Emmett_

Eso era muy bueno.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! siento no haber actualizado antes, pero no he tenido tiempo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo por ahí dejé una pista que les servirá después. Y pues como verán, las chicas perdonaron a Bella por lo de la broma pero ¿lo ahrán JAsper y Emmett con Edward? esa es una pregunta que les hago a ustedes ¿habrá venganza o no?**

**nos leemos pronto**

**Anya Sylvie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

Hoy, es viernes y hoy es precisamente la cena en casa de Edward. Me levanté de la cama temblando de miedo. Esa noche Edward y yo tendríamos que actuar como si en realidad fuéramos pareja, la pareja que habíamos sido hace cuatro años, sabía que tendríamos que sonreír y actuar como una pareja de enamorados, cosa que sabía que podría hacer con facilidad, porque yo seguía enamorada de él. Total, completa e incondicionalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen, por eso cuando había mencionado el divorcio, me sentí morir. Una cosa era estar separados, pero divorciados indicaba que jamás volveríamos a estar juntos, aunque eso fuera lo que deseara con toda mi alma, vivir y hacerme vieja a su lado.

Me bañé, me vestí y me hice un café mientras buscaba la ropa que me pondría esa noche. Me decidí por un vestido sencillo, azul oscuro, el favorito de Edward. Había pensado en el rosa que había usado el día de nuestra boda, pero eso sólo nos lastimaría a ambos.

Llegué a la oficina, saludé a la secretaria y entré. Edward aún no llegaba y me alegraba no encontrármelo, aunque sabía que no podía aplazar mucho nuestro encuentro, tendríamos que hablar antes de la farsa. Me senté en mi silla y comencé a hacer mis cosas.

- Hola Bella – oí la voz de Edward en la puerta e inevitablemente, me caí de la silla

- ¡¡Edward!! Me asustaste – le reclamé mientras él me ayudaba a levantarme

- Lo lamento Bella, no era mi intención espantarte – al ayudarme, Edward quedó muy cerca de mí, podía sentir su respiración y nuestras manos habían quedado entrelazadas entre nuestros cuerpos

- No…no te preocupes, estoy bien – le respondí alejándome un poco

- Bueno, oye sobre la cena de hoy…¿tienes alguna idea de lo que vamos a decir?

Muy buena pregunta. Todos los socios sabían que yo había vivido cuatro años en Londres, ¿cómo explicaríamos que una pareja de recién casados se separó cuatro años poco después de casarse?

- Lo único que se me ocurre es que me fui porque me ofrecieron un buen empleo y nosotros necesitábamos el dinero para poder seguir con nuestra vida juntos – le respondí

- No creo que esa funcione, ¿recuerdas que mi papá tiene una gran fortuna? – cierto, eso no funcionaría – tengo una idea, tú tenías que irte para allá porque una de tus tías estaba muriendo y deseaba tenerte a ti de compañía

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste conmigo? – le pregunté

- Porque…porque no podía perder mi trabajo – respondió él poco convincente

Ambos nos quedamos callados, cualquier explicación sería ridícula. Estar separados cuatro años no era posible para una pareja que en realidad se amaba. Edward no se movía de donde estaba y yo lo miraba con algo de incomodidad mientras me envolvía mi cintura con los brazos, protegiéndome de decir algo de lo que luego me arrepintiera.

- Bueno, espero que no nos pregunten eso – Edward por fin rompió el silencio y yo asentí lentamente - ¿ a qué hora vas a llegar?

- No lo sé, como a las cinco, saliendo de aquí iré a comprar las cosas que necesito para preparar la cena y de ahí voy a tu casa – respondí tristemente, ¿cuándo había dejado de ser nuestra casa?

- Muy bien, entonces…te veré luego Bella – Edward se despidió de mí y salió de la oficina.

Yo me quedé ahí, parada mirando la puerta por donde él había salido. ¡¡Cómo extrañaba estar a su lado!! Perderme en el verde de sus ojos, sentirme protegida entre sus brazos, estremecerme cuando sus labios tocaban los míos…todas esas sensaciones que viví a su lado. Todos esos hermosos recuerdos que aún conservo en mi memoria.

Acabando mi trabajo, fui al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para la cena. Pagué las cosas, las metí al auto y me dirigí a la casa de Edward. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que no había cambiado mucho, no había nada diferente. Salí del auto y abrí la cajuela para sacar las bolsas. Cuando me di la vuelta, Edward ya estaba detrás de mí sacando las bolsas restantes.

Entré a la casa y todo me sobrecogió, ver el piano donde siempre, los muebles de la sala no se habían movido ni un ápice, todas nuestras fotos estaban colocadas en la mesita del pasillo (aunque tal vez Edward las haya puesto sólo para esta ocasión) el espejo junto a la puerta ahí seguía. El comedor tenía el mismo aspecto refinado y había un ramo de rosas en el centro. Los cuadros que habíamos comprado en uno de nuestros viajes seguían en su mismo lugar, todo era lo mismo.

Fui hasta la cocina con Edward siguiéndome los talones. Me quedé helada al ver el refrigerador…todas y cada una de las notas estaban aún pegadas a él, y sabía que Edward jamás habría podido acomodarlas del mismo modo, ésas habían permanecido esos cuatro años ahí. Mis ojos se humedecieron y decidí sacar las cosas de las bolsas, Edward me ayudó en silencio.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude? – me preguntó

- No, deja la cena en mis manos, tú tal vez tengas cosas que hacer

- Bueno, iré acomodando la mesa y escogeré el vino.

Edward salió y yo me quedé ahí parada. Me di la vuelta y al ver mi delantal colgado junto al refrigerador, me eché a llorar sin poder evitarlo, Edward había bajado y no subiría en un buen rato así que no me vería. Mientras me metía el delantal por la cabeza, lloré aún más, yo quería volver a pertenecer a esta casa, quería volver a los brazos de Edward, quería que todo fuera igual que cuando éramos recién casados.

Comencé a preparar la salsa mientras el spaghetti se cocía y empapelé el pescado para luego cocinarlo. Me llevó más de dos horas, pero la cena ya estaba lista. Me quité el delantal y salí de la cocina. Edward estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa.

- La cena está lista – le dije y él volteó a verme

- Genial, supongo que querrás arreglarte – Edward se dio la vuelta

- Pues sí, espero que no te moleste

- Para nada, ya sabes donde está todo…tus cosas siguen donde las dejaste

El nudo en mi garganta se hizo aún más fuerte y subí las escaleras corriendo. Entré a la habitación principal y temerosa abrí el clóset, mis cosas seguían ahí, efectivamente. Abrí la puerta del baño y también vi que Edward no había movido nada. Eso insufló esperanzas a mi corazón, quizá no todo estaba perdido.

**Edward POV**

Arreglé la casa lo mejor que pude antes de que Bella llegara, no quería que sintiera que todo lo tendría que hacer ella. Cuando vi su auto estacionarse, salí a ayudarla con las bolsas y la dejé en la cocina mientras yo iba por otras cosas al sótano.

Mientras escogía el vino, podía imaginarme a Bella preparando la cena y tuve que poner todo mi empeño en no subir como loco para llevarla a nuestra recámara. Sabía que esa noche no podríamos estar solos, pero creo que ya era hora de hablar. Quería a Bella dentro o fuera de mi vida, no la quería con un pie dentro y el otro fuera.

Subí y dejé el vino en el minibar del comedor y comencé a poner la mesa, justo como a ella le gustaba que estuviera mientras la escuchaba ir y venir en la cocina. Por toda la casa ya se percibía el delicioso olor de sus platillos. A veces me preguntaba por qué jamás quiso estudiar gastronomía.

- La cena está lista – oí la voz de Bella a mis espaldas y la miré

- Genial, supongo que querrás arreglarte – volví mi mirada porque no era capaz de verla más

- Pues sí, espero que no te moleste

- Para nada, ya sabes donde está todo…tus cosas siguen donde las dejaste

Oí las rápidas pisadas de Bella en las escaleras y poco después oí como cerraba una puerta y luego oí la regadera. Subí a mi habitación y vi que la ropa que Bella llevaba puesta ese día estaba en la cama. Imaginármela bajo el chorro de agua en la regadera donde tantas veces nos habíamos bañado juntos hizo que el deseo impregnara toda mi sangre.

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer esa desaparecer de arriba hasta que Bella estuviera lista. Bajé al estudio y me puse a leer uno de los libros de medicina que papá había dejado ahí. Eso funcionó como yo deseaba, me enfrasqué en la lectura intentando descifrar algo, y me olvidé por completo de Bella.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí – oí la dulce voz de Bella y alcé la mirada

Me quedé atónito, Bella sí que lucía hermosa, divina, preciosa. El vestido azul que llevaba puesto lo había usado el día que mis padres vinieron a cenar cuando nosotros estábamos recién casados. Su figura seguía siendo estilizada y fina, sus piernas se veían hermosas y se había puesto unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo. Volví mi mirada a su rostro y no pude evitar que la boca se me abriera ligeramente. Su cabello estaba rizado, adornando su rostro angelical, mientras que sus ojos destacaban más por el delineador y sus labios invitaban a besarlos con ese tono rosa.

- Te ves hermosa – le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella

- Gracias – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso rubor y luego sonrió - ¿ahora lees medicina?

- Eso intento, no es tan fácil como leer literatura – le respondí sonriendo también – pero lo bueno es que los libros de medicina casi no tienen errores.

Bella me miró feo y yo reí al ver su ceño fruncido. Después ella también rió conmigo y en ese momento mis ganas de besarla fueron aún más grandes. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, el timbre sonó en ese momento y los dos nos miramos por unos momentos, la farsa acababa de comenzar. Pero había algo bueno en ello, podría besar a Bella y todos creerían que estábamos casados y ella jamás se enteraría de lo que sentía aún por ella.

**Bella POV**

El timbre sonó, ahora sí todo daba inicio. Miré a Edward y él me tendió su mano.

- ¿Sabes? Estos tacones podrían matarme antes de que termine la cena– le advertí

- No te preocupes, mi amor, no dejaré que te pase nada – él me respondió y bajó rápidamente para abrir

Yo me quedé ahí parada como tonta ¿es qué había dicho mi amor por lo de la farsa? ¿ o por otra cosa? Supuse que era por la farsa y comencé a bajar las escaleras mientras los invitados le daban la mano a Edward. Al verme bajar, todos ellos me miraron, yo sonreí ampliamente y fui a colocarme junto a mi esposo, quien me devolvió la sonrisa y me pasó un brazo por la cintura.

- Señores, permítanme presentarles a mi esposa, Bella – Edward me presentó y yo sonreí aún más (si se podía)

- Es un placer – dije y estreché las manos de todos mientras oía puros comentarios de aceptación

- Mucho gusto Bella, Edward jamás nos dijo que tenía una esposa tan hermosa

- Edward sin duda tienes un gusto exquisito, te felicito

- Muchas felicidades chicos, hacen una hermosa pareja.

Edward y yo tuvimos que sonreír en todo momento, y yo no lo hacía fingidamente, yo sonreía en serio porque volvía a estar entre los brazos de mi amor. Nos sentamos en la sala a platicar un poco y Edward me mantuvo abrazada y yo acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho. Cuando nos veían los socios él me besaba en el cabello, en la mejilla o acariciaba mis cabellos y mis mejillas mientras yo lo miraba sonriente.

Y a pesar de todo, yo no podía negar que toda esta farsa me salía de lo más natural. Porque yo no necesitaba fingir que lo amaba, yo lo amaba de verdad.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola gente linda!!! aquí les traigo un capítulo un tanto corto pero muy significativo y les tengo una pregunta ¿harán algo Bella y Edward esa noche? ¿algo que no sea dormir? jajaja lo someteré a votación y espero recibir muchos votos.**

**Besos **

**Anya**


End file.
